Expérience 666
by Celaici
Summary: Sujets de l'expérience : Stiles Stilinski et Dean Winchester Relation : En évolution Objectif : non défini Chance de s'en sortir : inexistante Relation H/H
1. Jour 1

Bonjouuuuuuuuur !

Comme je vous l'avais déjà dit, pour ceux qui ont lu les drabbles "If Stiles was on the road with the Winchester", je suis partie à Londres avec pour objectif de poster deux fictions, et je suis revenue de mon Voyage avec Le Saucisson des Ténèbres avec quatre fictions en tout...

Alors voilà la nouvelle fiction surprise dont vous n'avez pas entendu parler, et la plus machiavélique que nous avons imaginé ! C'est un Xover Teen Wolf/Supernatural (aucune de ces deux séries ne m'appartiennent, ni leurs persos malheureusement... et heureusement pour eux !) imaginé à partir de deux mannequins se fixant dans une vitre et de la chanson "A ma place" de Zazie et Axel Bauer.

La rédaction étant terminée, je posterais un chapitre tous les deux jours, sauf pour le dernier, vous comprendrez pourquoi ;) Ce sera certainement la dernière fiction que je posterais cet été, et la dernière avant un moment, car à partir de septembre, je souhaite me consacrer à l'édition de mes romans et surtout à mes études de théâtre !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette fiction si étrange ;) !

* * *

Jour 1 : L'Éveil

Les yeux s'ouvrirent et se referment aussitôt. Trop de lumière, une lumière blanche et aveuglante. Une lumière d'hôpital. L'adolescent prit sur lui et rouvrit les yeux pour s'acclimater à la luminosité. Un mur blanc se trouvait face à lui. Il grogna et se redressa. Sa nuque le faisait affreusement souffrir, comme si on l'y avait frappé.

\- Stiles, dans quelle merde t'es-tu encore fourré...

Il se leva tant bien que mal en s'appuyant contre le mur pour ne pas s'écrouler. Ses jambes tremblaient, il se sentait faible. Il releva la tête et regarda en face de lui. Il n'était pas seul. Non, quelqu'un gisait sur le sol de l'autre côté de la vitre. Un homme.

Dean se réveilla dans un sursaut et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il tourna brusquement sa tête dans tous les sens et le regretta bien vite lorsqu'un haut le cœur le saisit. Il reposa son visage contre le sol froid. Blanc. Tout était blanc autour de lui. Mais où pouvait-il bien être ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il se tourna, toujours en restant couché, ayant peur de se lever. Il ne savait pas où il était, sur qui ou quoi il pouvait tomber. Il y avait une petite pièce qui semblait être une salle d'eau, de là où il était. Il grogna et essaya enfin de se lever, une main contre sa poche. Il se figea. Sa poche était vide. La poche censée contenir un poignard. Pas d'arme à sa ceinture non plus. Il était vulnérable. Il se leva quand même et regarda tout autour de lui. Une vitre teintée s'étendait sur tout un mur, un mur séparé par une vitre. Il regarda de l'autre côté de celle-ci et croisa le regard d'un adolescent. Celui-ci était appuyé contre le mur, semblant avoir des difficultés à tenir sur ses jambes. Dean ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vu dans son regard, mais il se laissa glisser contre le mur et posa ses mains à plat sur le sol, lançant un regard vide en direction de la vitre teintée. Dean poussa un nouveau grognement et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Bordel de merde, mais c'est quoi cet endroit ?

Il s'approcha de la vitre teintée espérant y voir quelque chose, entendre un son, mais rien ne filtrait hors de ces murs. Dean était agacé. Il avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, aucun moyen de se souvenir comment il était arrivé là. Il avait un trou noir de tout souvenir précédant son réveil dans cette pièce. Où était Sam ? Et Castiel ? Est-ce qu'il était au paradis ? En Enfer ? Au... Purgatoire ? Aucun de ces endroits ne ressemblait à cela. Une cellule de Crowley ? Il releva la tête et se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de la vitre teintée pour venir taper sa main contre.

\- Eh oh ! Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ?

Il tapa son poing avec force.

\- Eh !

Aucune réponse. Il se passa une main sur le visage et soupira. Évidemment, si quelqu'un le retenait là, il n'allait pas lui venir en aide. Il devait sortir d'ici immédiatement. Trouver un moyen de sortir de là, il allait trouver, il trouvait toujours. Il se mit à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Si seulement il avait ses armes, si seulement ! Peu importait ce qu'il faisait là, il devait sortir, il devait sortir, ne pas rester là à rien faire. Impuissant, attendant que ça se passe, il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

\- Son of a bitch !

Son hurlement ne sembla même pas raisonner contre les murs. Il cogna contre le mur et soupira. Un nouveau haut le cœur le saisit. Il se sentait si faible, tellement en colère. Il regarda à nouveau vers la vitre. L'adolescent n'avait pas bougé. Il fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Peut-être savait-il quelque chose ? Il se rapprocha de la vitre les séparant.

Stiles soupira. Il ne savait pas qui était l'homme de l'autre côté, mais peu importait. Il avait l'habitude de se mettre dans de telles situations. Il était désabusé. Est-ce qu'on le sortirait d'ici ? Certainement. Il n'allait même pas essayer de sortir. Il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Mais ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'est pourquoi diable était-il ici ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Était-il retenu par une meute de loups garous ? Avait-il été attrapé pour une expérience sur son ADN ? Pourquoi lui ? Quels étaient les trois points ? Quel était le hasard, la coïncidence et la constante ? Comme à son habitude, il se murait dans le silence pour espérer trouver une réponse à ses questions. Mais ce qui changeait de toutes les autres fois, c'était qu'il était incapable de penser, il se sentait bien trop faible pour cela, et surtout, le plus angoissant, c'était que tous ses souvenirs semblaient avoir disparus. L'entrée dans cette pièce, ses derniers mots avant de s'endormir. Car il s'était bien réveillé ici, alors il s'était endormi, non ? Peut-être l'avait-on kidnappé. Où ça ? Marchait-il dans Beacon Hills ? Etait-il en Jeep en route vers le lycée ? Quelle heure était-il d'ailleurs ?

Il sursauta lorsque l'inconnu cogna contre la vitre. Il fronça les sourcils. Ses lèvres bougeaient mais il n'entendait rien. Visiblement, les pièces étaient insonorisées. Il se leva et s'approcha de la vitre. Non, toujours rien, il devait se concentrer pour essayer de comprendre. L'homme répéta plusieurs fois mais Stiles secoua la tête. Il parlait beaucoup trop vite. L'homme posa sa main sur lui, puis la tendit vers Stiles, et l'hyperactif comprit. Il voulait savoir son prénom.

\- Stiles, articula l'hyperactif.

L'homme secoua la tête, alors Stiles eut une idée. Il fit de la buée sur la vitre et écrivit son prénom. L'homme haussa un sourcil et sourit, visiblement amusé. Stiles avait écrit vers lui, rendant la lecture difficile. Il secoua la tête en riant et recommença, cette fois-ci de manière à être compris. L'homme lut et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Stiles se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, habitué à la réaction qu'engendrait son surnom.

Il hocha la tête et nota lui aussi son prénom.

\- Dean, lut Stiles à voix haute.

Dean acquiesça dans un sourire. Il lui montra ensuite l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Stiles aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire où ils étaient, mais il n'en avait aucune idée. Il secoua la tête d'un air désolé. Dean posa son front contre la vitre. Stiles baissa les yeux. Ils n'étaient pas plus avancés. Dean releva la tête et se mit à lui parler à toute vitesse. Stiles secoua la tête et grogna, agacé. N'avait-il pas compris qu'il pouvait parler, crier, autant qu'il voulait, il n'entendait rien ? Dean frappa contre la vitre de colère et Stiles recula vivement. L'homme secoua la tête et lui adressa un regard désolé. Il se remit à tourner en rond et l'hyperactif, lui, alla se rassoir. Ils n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde, du moins pour le moment. Stiles devait trouver leur point commun, peut-être était-ce la clé de tout ça ? Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un cauchemar et qu'ils allaient se réveiller dans quelques secondes. Stiles pensa à l'expérience de mort imminente. Avait-il fait un grave accident ?

Dean cherchait dans sa tête quelle genre de créature agissait de cette manière. Les créatures n'enfermaient pas. Peut-être était-ce un Djin, était-il en train de rêver ? Il pensa de toutes ses forces « je veux me réveiller, je veux me réveiller », rien n'y fit. Le jeune homme, Stiles, était-il aussi un chasseur ? Il se tourna vers la vitre, ayant l'objectif de lui poser la question, lorsque les immenses néons éclairant leurs prisons s'éteignirent. Dean s'écroula sur le sol dans un sommeil profond.


	2. Jour 2

Bonjouuuuuuuuur !

Comme je vous l'avais déjà dit, pour ceux qui ont lu les drabbles "If Stiles was on the road with the Winchester", je suis partie à Londres avec pour objectif de poster deux fictions, et je suis revenue de mon Voyage avec Le Saucisson des Ténèbres avec quatre fictions en tout...

Alors voilà la nouvelle fiction surprise dont vous n'avez pas entendu parler, et la plus machiavélique que nous avons imaginé ! C'est un Xover Teen Wolf/Supernatural (aucune de ces deux séries ne m'appartiennent, ni leurs persos malheureusement... et heureusement pour eux !) imaginé à partir de deux mannequins se fixant dans une vitre et de la chanson "A ma place" de Zazie et Axel Bauer.

La rédaction étant terminée, je posterais un chapitre tous les deux jours, sauf pour le dernier, vous comprendrez pourquoi ;) Ce sera certainement la dernière fiction que je posterais cet été, et la dernière avant un moment, car à partir de septembre, je souhaite me consacrer à l'édition de mes romans et surtout à mes études de théâtre !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette fiction si étrange ;) !

* * *

Jour 2 : Observation

Stiles sursauta et se redressa vivement. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il se souvint du noir, puis plus rien. S'était-il endormi ? Avait-il perdu connaissance ? Il observa son environnement. Il était toujours dans sa cage blanche. Il resserra ses genoux contre lui et observa plus attentivement son environnement dans un soupir. Autant s'y faire, il n'était pas prêt de sortir. Son ventre gargouilla et son regard fut attiré par le devant de sa cage. En-dessous de la vitre tintée se trouvait une trappe, juste assez grande pour qu'un animal puisse y passer. Devant celle-ci se trouvait une assiette de penne au pesto et un verre d'eau, ainsi qu'une serviette. Il fronça les sourcils. Bon, au moins le but n'était pas de l'affamer. Il se rapprocha et mangea, continuant à regarder autour de lui. La pièce était totalement vide. Non. Un matelas avait été rajouté contre le mur, à côté de l'endroit où il s'était écroulé. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait rien remarqué ? Quand il eut fini de manger, il s'en approcha et le tâta, l'observa. Un simple matelas, pas d'oreiller, pas de drap. Il ne semblait pas piégé, il était propre. L'endroit semblait avoir été préparé, cela ne devait pas être un vieux hangar abandonné, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il s'installa sur le matelas à plat ventre, la tête tournée vers Dean. Il dormait encore, écroulé au milieu de la pièce. Stiles se demanda s'il avait fait un malaise. Il espérait que non. L'homme était brun, il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Il se souvenait de ses beaux yeux qu'il avait vu la veille, verts. Beaux, mais froids et déterminés. Il portait un haut à manche longue, kaki, et un jean bleu. Il remarqua qu'aucun d'eux n'avait de chaussures. Dean était musclé, et de ce que Stiles avait vu, être enfermé lui donnait une furieuse envie de les utiliser, ses muscles. Mais tout était bien trop solide ici. Il se leva et s'approcha de la vitre. Il devait quand même voir si tout allait bien. Il donna des coups contre la vitre pour réveiller Dean.

Le chasseur ouvrit les yeux et grogna. Non, il était toujours dans cette pièce, et Stiles tapait contre la vitre. Il se redressa en grimaçant. Il avait mal au crâne. Il sourit au jeune homme pour le rassurer. Il allait bien, enfin autant que cela pouvait aller alors qu'il était enfermé dans cette putain de pièce. Stiles lui montra quelque chose, et Dean remarqua le plat apporté par la trappe. Il remercia Stiles d'un sourire et alla manger. Il fit craquer sa nuque. Pourquoi s'était-il écroulé de cette manière, et… Mais que faisait ce matelas ici ? Personne n'était entré, c'était impossible, il n'y avait pas de porte et la trappe était trop petite. Il se dépêcha de terminer de manger et passa ses mains sur le bout de mur à côté de la vitre tintée. Il plissa les yeux et se concentra sur ce qu'il sentait sous ses doigts. Il tapa contre le mur, c'était creux. Il y avait une ouverture, mais aucune chance de réussir à l'ouvrir, surtout sans aucune arme. A l'autre bout de la pièce, il y avait effectivement une salle d'eau. Il y alla. Des toilettes et un évier, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait. Il regarda si quoi que ce soit pourrait lui servir d'arme, mais tout était pensé pour qu'il n'ait même pas comme solution de se suicider. Dean grimaça à cette pensée morbide. Il pensa à essayer d'inonder la pièce, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi boucher l'évier et c'était un bouton poussoir. Il se tordit les mains d'impatience. Il retourna dans la salle pour prévenir Stiles qu'il avait trouvé une porte, mais il s'arrêta pour observer le jeune homme. En réalité, maintenant qu'il le regardait plus attentivement, il ne devait pas être âgé de plus de dix-sept ans. Il portait un t-shirt gris qui laissait apparaître ses muscles fins et un jean bleu foncé. Stiles était allongé sur le dos, les mains sur le ventre, signe qu'il réfléchissait. Dean observa ses yeux caramel, perdus dans la contemplation du plafond. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire là tous les deux ? Dean avait l'habitude de protéger les autres lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation, mais il n'avait aucune maîtrise sur ce qui se passait et surtout il ne pouvait pas protéger une personne retenue de l'autre côté d'une vitre blindée comme celle-ci. D'ailleurs, l'adolescent ne semblait pas vouloir être protégé. Dean inclina la tête. Il semblait résigné. Ou chercher _pourquoi_ il était là. En général, de Sam et lui, c'était le cadet qui s'y collait.

Sam. Penser à lui ne lui amenait aucun souvenir des jours avant sa présence ici. Quelle créature effaçait la mémoire ? Il cligna des yeux. Et si Stiles était un chasseur lui aussi ? Peut-être qu'il avait une idée de quel monstre les avait enfermés là ? SI ce n'était pas un chasseur, il le prendrait certainement pour un fou et cognerait contre la « porte », espérant être transféré loin de lui. Dean ricana. Personne ne répondrait à sa demande. Il regarda la vitre tintée. On les observait, il en était sûr. Mais pourquoi ? Tomber sur un psychopathe humain et être incapable de s'en débarrasser serait vraiment un comble. Il s'assit sur son matelas et réessaya d'appeler Stiles. Le son ne filtrait toujours pas. Pourquoi les mettre ensemble et les empêcher de communiquer ? Pourquoi ?

Il s'approcha de la vitre et toqua. Stiles tourna la tête pour lui montrer qu'il l'écoutait. L'écoutait. Dean esquissa un sourire à cette pensée. Il alla jusqu'à la porte et tapa contre en regardant Stiles. L'adolescent fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il se leva et alla au même endroit que Dean, mais de son côté. Le chasseur mima une porte et Stiles observa le pan de mur de la même manière que l'aîné précédemment. Il hocha la tête, confirmant qu'il y avait une porte. Tous deux essayèrent de comprendre s'il y avait un moyen de l'ouvrir, mais ils abandonnèrent bien vite. Stiles secoua la tête et retourna sur son matelas. Il était allongé, sa jambe bougeant nerveusement. Dean, adossé contre le mur, observa sa jambe bouger, réfléchissant encore et encore à ses souvenirs. Plus il y pensait, plus il se sentait sombrer dans un océan sombre et sans fond.


	3. Jour 3 et 4

Bonjouuuuuuuuur !

Comme je vous l'avais déjà dit, pour ceux qui ont lu les drabbles "If Stiles was on the road with the Winchester", je suis partie à Londres avec pour objectif de poster deux fictions, et je suis revenue de mon Voyage avec Le Saucisson des Ténèbres avec quatre fictions en tout...

Alors voilà la nouvelle fiction surprise dont vous n'avez pas entendu parler, et la plus machiavélique que nous avons imaginé ! C'est un Xover Teen Wolf/Supernatural (aucune de ces deux séries ne m'appartiennent, ni leurs persos malheureusement... et heureusement pour eux !) imaginé à partir de deux mannequins se fixant dans une vitre et de la chanson "A ma place" de Zazie et Axel Bauer.

La rédaction étant terminée, je posterais un chapitre tous les deux jours, sauf pour le dernier, vous comprendrez pourquoi ;) Ce sera certainement la dernière fiction que je posterais cet été, et la dernière avant un moment, car à partir de septembre, je souhaite me consacrer à l'édition de mes romans et surtout à mes études de théâtre !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette fiction si étrange ;) !

* * *

Jour 3 et 4 : Colère et réflexion

Dean se réveilla dans un sursaut et jura. Il frappa fort contre le sol.

\- Bordel de merde !

Il s'était de nouveau endormi. Chaque fois que cette foutue lumière s'éteignait, il s'endormait. Chaque fois que cette lumière s'éteignait, une nouvelle journée coincée ici passait. Il vit l'assiette à nouveau remplie, le verre aussi et donna un violent coup de pied dedans. Elle était en plastique, il ne pouvait même espérer la briser. Il voulait tout détruire, tout ce qui tombait sous sa main. La colère pulsait contre ses tempes, la colère et la frustration. Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être enfermé ici, c'était pire que l'enfer, pire que le paradis, pire que le Purgatoire. Mais dans quelle putain de merde il était ? Où était Sam. Il souleva l'énorme matelas, et essaya de le balancer. Il devait se défouler, il devait se fatiguer, pour avoir une raison valable de s'endormir. Il cogna contre la vitre tintée, encore et encore, hurlant de toutes ses forces, espérant faire vibrer le verre de sa voix, espérant que quelqu'un l'entende, n'importe qui, quelqu'un qui voudrait lui venir en aide, leur venir en aide. Stiles dormait toujours. Comment ce gosse pouvait-il dormir dans un moment pareil ? Comment ? Il le maudissait, il maudissait tout ce qui l'entourait, signe d'impuissance. Il ne supportait pas ça. Il donna des coups de pieds contre la porte, espérant avoir suffisamment de force dans ses pieds nus. Il s'arrêta soudain, boitant et se frottant les mains. Il se faisait mal, il ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses. Il frotta ses mains meurtris, puis se laissa tomber sur le matelas pour prendre ses pieds entre ses mains. Il s'était retourné un ongle et saignait.

\- Bravo Dean, grogna-t-il.

Fulminant toujours, il boitilla jusqu'à la salle d'eau pour passer ses mains et ses pieds sous l'eau. Il devait se contorsionner pour que ses pieds atteignent l'évier. Alors il s'attaqua à celui-ci aussi, mais il n'arriva pas à le briser. Il avait toujours pensé que sa colère était destructrice, et pourtant… Pourtant, elle semblait faible. Sa capacité à se mettre en colère était faible. Mais bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Bon Dieu… Ce n'était vraiment qu'un bon à rien celui-là…

Jour 4 : Réflexion

Stiles était réveillé. Il était tourné vers le mur, le fixant, ne clignant presque pas des yeux. Il savait qu'une assiette l'attendait, il sentait l'odeur du plat, mais il mangerait plus tard. Il ne savait pas comment Dean avait choisi de faire face à tout cela, mais Stiles savait comment il affrontait ce genre de situation. Face à l'impuissance, il se refermait. Il pensa à Scott, Alison, Lydia. Etaient-ils en train de le chercher ? Il plissa les yeux, se concentrant. C'était peut-être ridicule, mais il essayait de prendre sa mémoire par surprise, pour trouver ce qui s'était passé avant sa venue ici. Il était persuadé que c'était la clé de tout, qu'il n'y avait que comme ça qu'ils sortiraient. Il pensa à des musiques, des souvenirs de son enfance, aux beaux yeux de Lydia, à la meute d'Alphas, au Darach, même. Peut-être que la réponse se trouvait là, peut-être que Jennifer lui avait jeté un sort ? Il repensa aux nombreux livres qu'il avait lu sur la psychologie. Il avait lu de nombreuses choses sur le fonctionnement du cerveau et de la mémoire. Il sourit en pensant à toutes les fois où il avait gavé son père avec ses nouvelles connaissances. Son sourire s'effaça bien vite.

\- Papa…

Il devait le chercher partout. Ou alors… est-ce que c'était lui qui l'avait mis là ? Stiles enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il se sentait complètement perdu, il avait mal partout, tout son corps était tendu, tant il réfléchissait. Il alla chercher son assiette et la mangea lentement, le regard vide. Il n'attendait qu'une seule chose à présent : que la lumière s'éteigne et qu'il s'endorme pour un sommeil sans rêve.


	4. Jour 5 et 6

Bonjouuuuuuuuur !

Comme je vous l'avais déjà dit, pour ceux qui ont lu les drabbles "If Stiles was on the road with the Winchester", je suis partie à Londres avec pour objectif de poster deux fictions, et je suis revenue de mon Voyage avec Le Saucisson des Ténèbres avec quatre fictions en tout...

Alors voilà la nouvelle fiction surprise dont vous n'avez pas entendu parler, et la plus machiavélique que nous avons imaginé ! C'est un Xover Teen Wolf/Supernatural (aucune de ces deux séries ne m'appartiennent, ni leurs persos malheureusement... et heureusement pour eux !) imaginé à partir de deux mannequins se fixant dans une vitre et de la chanson "A ma place" de Zazie et Axel Bauer.

La rédaction étant terminée, je posterais un chapitre tous les deux jours, sauf pour le dernier, vous comprendrez pourquoi ;) Ce sera certainement la dernière fiction que je posterais cet été, et la dernière avant un moment, car à partir de septembre, je souhaite me consacrer à l'édition de mes romans et surtout à mes études de théâtre !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette fiction si étrange ;) !

* * *

Jour 5 et 6 : Résignés et communication

La joue appuyée contre la vitre fraiche, Dean fixait la trappe, se frottant son poignet meurtri. Ce n'était pas foulé, juste un bleu. Il s'était mis tellement, tellement en colère il y a deux jours. Il admirait Stiles pour le calme dont il faisait preuve. Aujourd'hui, tous deux semblaient éteints. Cinq jours… Enfermés ici avec pour seul occupation, une assiette qui apparaissait chaque jour et leurs pensées sombres.

Leurs pensées sombres ? Dean ne se sentait même plus capable de penser, de toute manière, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il abandonnait. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il attendait quelque chose, une aide quelconque, un éclat de génie. Il prit son verre posé à côté de lui et but une gorgée. Au moins, ils étaient nourris, on les tuait à petit feu en les empêchant de mourir. Dean n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être enfermé lui ferait autant de mal. Il se tourna vers Stiles.

Stiles tenait lui aussi son verre. Appuyé contre le mur, il adressa un sourire à Dean. Il sentait ses paupières lourdes. Comment pouvait-on être si fatigué en n'ayant rien à faire des jours entiers ? Presqu'une semaine qu'il était là. Parfois, il fermait les yeux et grâce à la lumière du néon, il pouvait s'imaginer être ailleurs. Dans les nuages, au ciel, sur une plage de sable chaud, ébloui par la lumière du soleil, à l'hôpital, dans un coma duquel il ne tarderait pas à sortir… Parfois, il essayait de compter le nombre d'heures qui passaient avant que le néon ne s'éteigne à nouveau, mais Dean et lui n'avaient pas réellement d'indicateur de temps. Tout ce que Stiles savait, c'est que le néon s'éteignait pour la nuit, mais il ne savait ni à quelle heure il s'éteignait, ni l'heure à laquelle il se réveillait à nouveau. Et de toute manière, compter les secondes, les minutes, les heures… tout cela ne rendait sa situation que plus insupportable. Il posa son verre, vit Dean lui rendre son sourire avant que la nuit tombe.

Jour 6 : Communication

Dean fut réveillé par Stiles qui tapait contre la vitre, assis en tailleur devant celle-ci. Il s'approcha et s'assit également devant. L'adolescent affichait une expression enthousiaste, ce qui surprit l'aîné. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le rendre si joyeux, tout d'un coup ? Stiles sourit et se pointa du doigt, avant de montrer ses doigts. Tous, puis sept.

\- Dix-sept, comprit Dean.

Il lui disait son âge, il voulait communiquer. Très bonne idée ! Il pourrait enfin lui demander s'il est un chasseur, mais à dix-sept ans, il devait avoir bien d'autres problèmes. Dean fit pareil, lui indiquant son âge à lui : 32 ans. Stiles hocha la tête, masquant son sourire. Il faisait plus jeune que son âge. Puis il attendit. Dean devait trouver le moyen de lui demander s'il était un chasseur, ils devaient instaurer une technique de communication. Il se pointa du doigt. Bon, voilà comment montrer qu'il parlait de lui, rien de plus simple. Il mima une arme. Stiles inclina la tête et grâce à la buée écrivit : « guerre ? » Dean secoua la tête et se dit que c'était tout aussi simple d'écrire chasseur sur la vitre. Stiles cligna des yeux, et avant que Dean ait pu préciser quel genre de chasseur, Stiles écrivit quelque chose qui le surprit énormément : « de loups garous ? ». Dean hocha lentement la tête et écrivit « et autres ». Il grogna de frustration. Ce n'était pas simple d'écrire à l'envers. Il espérait qu'ils arriveraient rapidement à trouver un autre moyen. Dean le désigna d'un signe de tête.

\- Et toi ?

Ces petites phrases étaient faciles à lire sur les lèvres. Stiles secoua la tête, se mordillant la lèvre. Il semblait gêné. Dean ne comprenait pas. Comment cet adolescent connaissait l'existence des chasseurs ? Etait-il… un loup garou ? Ou autre ? Non, il l'aurait remarqué si cela avait été le cas.

Stiles réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il avait enfin un semblant de point commun entre Dean et lui. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui dire pour ses amis loups garous, mais après tout, que pouvait lui faire le chasseur de là où il était ? Non, ils devaient parler un maximum, peut-être que cela aiderait, et surtout, Stiles avait besoin de communiquer, de s'occuper l'esprit, et il était sûr que Dean aussi. Il secoua une nouvelle fois la tête et réfléchit à la manière dont il pourrait expliquer qu'il était ami avec des loups garous. Il se désigna, serra ses deux mains ensemble.

\- Ami.

Dean hocha la tête et répéta ami, lui indiquant qu'il avait compris. Stiles écrivit chasseur, puis loups garous. Dean écarquilla les yeux et se frotta le visage, semblant perdu. Il semblait lui aussi réfléchir à la raison de leur présence ici à tous les deux. De ce que Stiles comprenait, Dean n'était pas le genre de chasseur qu'étaient devenus les Argent. Il semblait particulièrement perplexe à l'idée qu'il soit ami avec des chasseurs ET des loups. Stiles se montra et écrivit humain. Dean lui sourit et écrivit merci. Stiles eut alors une idée. Ils avaient plusieurs moyens de communication. La vitre, lire sur les lèvres et leurs mains. Lorsqu'il était petit, Claudia lui avait appris quelques mots en langage des signes, car un de ses petits camarades était mal entendant. Par la suite, Stiles, fidèle à lui-même, en avait appris davantage. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais s'il arrivait à inculquer ces bases à Dean, cela faciliterait leurs échanges. Il posa ses doigts sur son menton et tendit la main vers l'avant. Dean le regarda bizarrement. Il écrivit merci. Dean secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Stiles choisit alors quelque chose connu de tout le monde. Il secoua les mains et écrivit bravo. Le visage de Dean s'éclaira. Il reproduit le geste fait précédemment par Stiles et articula merci. Stiles hocha vivement la tête, et continua à lui apprendre d'autres mots : le même geste que pour merci mais partant de la bouche, bonjour. Trois doigts levés à chaque main, les pouces vers l'extérieur, ça va. Les deux index que se serrent, amis. Dean sourit à celui-ci, et le reproduisit en fixant Stiles droit dans les yeux. L'hyperactif sourit et remercia Dean. Stiles posa sa main sur son cœur et tourna dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre : s'il te plaît. Puis il serra le poing et fit un « U » en partant de l'épaule, désolé.

Dean était allongé sur son matelas, souriant. Il se remémorait encore et encore ce que Stiles lui avait appris pour ne pas oublier. Ils avaient « discuté » un moment. Stiles lui avait dit qu'il était au lycée, que les loups garous qu'il connaissait n'étaient pas mauvais. Bon, ça, cela ne suffisait pas pour convaincre un Winchester, mais peu importait étant donné qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait sortir. Dean lui avait dit qu'il avait un frère avec qui il chassait. Pour l'instant, malheureusement, à part le fait que tous deux connaissaient le monde surnaturel, ils n'avaient pas réussi à en savoir plus sur ce qui les liait. Mais ils avaient une piste. Peut-être qu'en continuant à creuser sur ce sujet, ils arriveraient à quelque chose. Le chasseur était plutôt confiant. A présent, ils avaient quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher. Quelqu'un. L'un et l'autre.


	5. Jour 10

Bonjouuuuuuuuur !

Comme je vous l'avais déjà dit, pour ceux qui ont lu les drabbles "If Stiles was on the road with the Winchester", je suis partie à Londres avec pour objectif de poster deux fictions, et je suis revenue de mon Voyage avec Le Saucisson des Ténèbres avec quatre fictions en tout...

Alors voilà la nouvelle fiction surprise dont vous n'avez pas entendu parler, et la plus machiavélique que nous avons imaginé ! C'est un Xover Teen Wolf/Supernatural (aucune de ces deux séries ne m'appartiennent, ni leurs persos malheureusement... et heureusement pour eux !) imaginé à partir de deux mannequins se fixant dans une vitre et de la chanson "A ma place" de Zazie et Axel Bauer.

La rédaction étant terminée, je posterais un chapitre tous les deux jours, sauf pour le dernier, vous comprendrez pourquoi ;) Ce sera certainement la dernière fiction que je posterais cet été, et la dernière avant un moment, car à partir de septembre, je souhaite me consacrer à l'édition de mes romans et surtout à mes études de théâtre !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette fiction si étrange ;) !

* * *

Jour 10 : Adderall

Ce matin-là, Dean découvrit une facette de Stiles qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'adolescent tournait en rond dans la pièce, il semblait nerveux. Cela n'avait plus rien à avoir avec ces gesticulations incessantes lorsqu'il discutait, c'était bien plus que cela. Stiles tournait en rond dans sa pièce, il parlait, il parlait, ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter de bouger les lèvres. Dean cogna contre la vitre pour attirer son attention. Stiles le regarda. Ses yeux étaient fatigués, ils semblaient plus cerner que d'habitude, comme si bouger comme il le faisait l'épuisait, mais il était incapable de s'arrêter. « Est-ce que ça va ? » lui signa Dean. Stiles secoua vivement la tête et continua à tourner en rond. Il porta une main à ses lèvres et rongea ses ongles. Dean écarquilla les yeux, horrifié. Ce n'était pas les ongles qu'il rongeait, c'était la peau.

Il se blessait jusqu'à en saigner.

Dean vint cogner contre la vitre. Il claqua la tranche de sa main droite dans la paume de sa main gauche : arrête ! Stiles s'approcha vivement de la vitre et écrivit à l'envers et en tremblant. Dean réussit malgré tout à lire ce que l'adolescent avait écrit : Adderall. Il comprit alors. Stiles était hyperactif et l'absence de son traitement se faisait sentir. En l'observant plus attentivement, il remarqua que Stiles répétait en boucle la même phrase, en secouant la tête. Il n'arrivait malheureusement pas à lire sur ses lèvres. Dean frappa une nouvelle contre la vitre et lui adressa un regard empli d'incompréhension. Stiles essaya de se calmer et mima le sommeil, avant de vivement secouer la tête. Une lueur de panique brillait dans son regard. Il ne voulait pas dormir, pire, il avait peur de s'endormir. Dean posa son index contre son front.

\- Pourquoi ?

Stiles secoua la tête.

L'hyperactif suffoquait. Il ne savait comment expliquer pourquoi, mais il était terrorisé à l'idée de s'endormir. L'Adderall avait toujours provoqué des insomnies chez lui, et ces derniers jours, il s'endormait comme une masse. Dean aussi, cela n'avait certainement rien à voir avec l'interruption de son traitement, mais aujourd'hui, il s'était réveillé avec une effroyable panique à l'idée de s'endormir. Comme s'il devait tout faire pour rester éveillé, ne pas s'endormir, surtout pas, pour éviter… Pour éviter quoi, d'ailleurs ? Peu importe, il voulait éviter un danger, il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer. L'énergie pulsait dans ses veines, la moindre pensée qui lui traversait l'esprit résonnait, tournait en rond de manière incessante. Il cherchait quelque chose à faire, n'importe quoi. La moindre poussière sur le mur captait son attention. Il la touchait, la regardait tomber, la suivait du regard, et une fois qu'il la perdait de vue, recommençait à bouger. Il voyait Dean lui faire signe d'arrêter, de se calmer, mais il en était incapable. Adderall, adderall… Voilà ce qui occupait son esprit et faisait toute son hyperactivité. Il se mit à réciter un poème, puis lorsqu'il eut fini, il se posa devant un mur, les jambes continuant à être secouées de spasmes. Les poings serrés, il tapa un rythme contre le mur en chantant. Il espérait réussir à se calmer de cette manière, mais seules des musiques particulièrement enjouées et rythmées lui venaient en tête. Lorsqu'une durait trop longtemps, il se lassait et cherchait autre chose.

Soudain, Dean tapa suffisamment fort contre la vitre pour le faire sursauter. Dean s'assit en tailleur devant la vitre et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Stiles s'exécuta, recommençant à meurtrir ses doigts. Dean ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, avant de mettre une main dans son dos. Stiles ne réussit pas à lire sur ses lèvres ce qu'il disait, ais lorsqu'il ramena sa main devant lui, il comprit. Dean lui proposait une partie de pierre, feuille, ciseaux. Stiles se dandina en souriant, et ils commencèrent à jouer.

Dean n'avait jamais fait autant de partie de pierre, feuille, ciseaux. D'habitude, cela servait uniquement à décider qui de son frère ou lui se lancerait en premier dans la gueule du loup, mais là, ce jeu avait vraiment toute l'attention de Stiles. Ils firent ensuite des trois petits chats, tapant contre la vitre. Ils mimèrent des rythmes de musique contre la vitre, l'autre ayant pour objectif de deviner la mélodie. Ils finirent allongés contre la vitre, à faire des morpions sur la vitre, lorsque la lumière s'éteignit, les plongeant tous les deux dans un sommeil profond.


	6. Jour 11 et 12

Bonjouuuuuuuuur !

Comme je vous l'avais déjà dit, pour ceux qui ont lu les drabbles "If Stiles was on the road with the Winchester", je suis partie à Londres avec pour objectif de poster deux fictions, et je suis revenue de mon Voyage avec Le Saucisson des Ténèbres avec quatre fictions en tout...

Alors voilà la nouvelle fiction surprise dont vous n'avez pas entendu parler, et la plus machiavélique que nous avons imaginé ! C'est un Xover Teen Wolf/Supernatural (aucune de ces deux séries ne m'appartiennent, ni leurs persos malheureusement... et heureusement pour eux !) imaginé à partir de deux mannequins se fixant dans une vitre et de la chanson "A ma place" de Zazie et Axel Bauer.

La rédaction étant terminée, je posterais un chapitre tous les deux jours, sauf pour le dernier, vous comprendrez pourquoi ;) Ce sera certainement la dernière fiction que je posterais cet été, et la dernière avant un moment, car à partir de septembre, je souhaite me consacrer à l'édition de mes romans et surtout à mes études de théâtre !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette fiction si étrange ;) !

* * *

Jour 11 et 12 : Castiel et Scott

Dean fixait le néon, les yeux légèrement plissés. Il aurait tellement voulu regarder par une fenêtre, voir le ciel, les nuages. Ou encore mieux, la lune et les étoiles ! Mais il était incapable de rester éveillé, même à ce moment-là, il luttait pour ne pas s'endormir. Ou était passé le Dean fougueux et énergique ? Celui qui n'abandonnait jamais ? Souvent, il l'avait vu s'effacer derrière des larmes de désespoir, mais il avait toujours fini par rallumer la flamme. Mais aujourd'hui il avait besoin d'aide. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Castiel… murmura-t-il.

L'ange entendrait peut-être sa prière ? Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus prié son ami, mais après tout, Castiel était son ange gardien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Castiel, si tu m'entends, continua-t-il en fermant les yeux, si tu m'entends… Je sais que j'ai dit beaucoup de mal des anges, mais je n'ai jamais douté de leurs pouvoirs. Et toi… toi, tu m'as sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, tu as sauvé celle de Sam, tu as toujours été là quand j'avais besoin de toi. Alors… j'aimerais te demander de m'aider, cette fois encore. Je ne sais pas ce que je fous là, je ne sais pas si un ange est responsable, peut-être même que c'est toi dans le but de me protéger de… de…. J'en sais rien, peu importe ce que c'est, si c'est le cas, si tu sais quelque chose, si tu es capable de m'entendre, viens moi en aide. Viens _nous_ en aide. Je t'en prie, Castiel, ne m'abandonne pas maintenant. Stiles n'est qu'un adolescent, il a la vie devant lui, ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça, enfermé ici jusqu'à la fin de nos jours, condamnés à vire avec pour seule compagnie, un inconnu de l'autre côté d'une vitre. Castiel, si tu m'entends, si tu ne peux pas me trouver, peut-être que tu peux comprendre pourquoi on est là. Stiles et moi sommes incapables de nous souvenir comment nous sommes arrivés ici. Mais je suis un chasseur et Stiles en connait. C'est une piste possible.

Dean soupira.

\- S'il te plait, Castiel, fais quelque chose.

Lorsque le chasseur rouvrit les yeux, il croisa le regard de l'hyperactif. Stiles baissa les yeux sur les mains de Dean, puis lui adressa un sourire.

Stiles était toujours en manque d'Adderall, mais sa crise était passée. Il continuait de constamment bouger sa jambe ou ses mains, mais il était à nouveau capable de rester assis et concentré sur quelque chose plus de quelques secondes. Il avait observé Dean fermer les yeux et croiser ses mains. Il ne savait pas lire sur les lèvres, mais un mot semblait être revenu plusieurs fois, ou un prénom. Le chasseur priait. Stiles détourna les yeux du chasseur, et tira distraitement sur un fil de son matelas. Est-ce que prier apporterait quelque chose ? Il n'en était pas certain. Mais bon, chacun s'accrochait à ce qu'il pouvait.

Jour 12 : Scott

Ce jour-là, Stiles se réveilla en sursaut. Il se frotta les yeux et plongea sa tête dans le matelas pour atténuer la luminosité de la pièce. Cette nuit-là, il avait rêvé. Il se demandait hier, justement, à quoi est-ce qu'il s'accrochait lui pour tenir. A ses amis, à Scott. Cette nuit, il avait rêvé de Scott. Il sourit en pensant au premier souvenir qu'il avait de son meilleur ami. Il était dans un parc de jeu avec Claudia. Il y avait, dans le bac à sable, un enfant aux grands yeux, à la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il regardait tout autour de lui, curieux. Ils avaient alors 5 ans. Stiles, beaucoup plus éveillé, s'était rapproché de Scott et lui avait prêté son râteau. Ensemble, ils avaient fait des pâtés de sable sous le regard attendri de Claudia et Melissa. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Stiles et Scott, Scott et Stiles. Le seul moyen de blesser l'un, était de le séparer de l'autre. Ils avaient fait toute leur scolarité ensemble, ils avaient parlé de leurs rêves, leurs peurs, leurs joies et leurs peines, de filles, ils avaient connu l'angoisse des contrôles ensemble, les disputes familiales, les fêtes de fin d'année. Scott et Stiles avaient tout partagé. Ils s'étaient vu grandir. Bien sûr, il y avait eu des disputes, mais après tout, ils étaient frères. Melissa avait materné Stiles, elle avait pris le relai après la disparition de Claudia. Le shérif protégeait et aimait Stiles comme un père aimait son fils. Lorsque Scott était devenu loup garou, Stiles avait risqué sa vie, mais il n'avait jamais reculé devant l'incroyable, l'impossible. Rien ne pouvait les séparer, rien ne les avait jamais séparés.

\- Jusqu'à maintenant, murmura tristement Stiles.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il recommençait à gesticuler.

\- Oh je t'en prie, Scott, sors-moi de là.

Il se tourna vers Dean. Celui-ci s'était endormi. Il ne supportait pas d'être surpris par le néon. 12 jours qu'ils étaient ici. Il se sentait en forme, Dean aussi, ils en avaient discuté. Ce qui les rendait si amorphe, c'était d'être enfermé. Ils en avaient parlé, tous deux étaient de véritables piles électriques, ils ne supportaient pas cette situation. Ils faisaient des jeux, ils parlaient de leurs familles, espérant que quelque chose leur permettrait de comprendre. Parfois, Stiles se disait que lâcher prise était la solution. Plus ils y pensaient, plus les réponses semblaient fuir. Stiles savait maintenant que Dean avait un petit frère, chasseur lui aussi. Il savait que sa mère était décédée, un autre point commun qu'ils avaient. Dean lui avait parlé d'un truc étrange comme quoi ils étaient peut-être une nouvelle génération d'enfants soldats, Stiles n'avait pas bien compris. Il lui avait parlé de Scott, de sa curiosité maladive, de son père aigri. Dean avait souri, visiblement, son père était un vieil ours lui aussi. Lorsque Stiles avait commencé à parler de filles, une lueur de tristesse était passé dans le regard de Dean. Il lui avait simplement répondu avoir été amoureux. Stiles lui avait parlé de Lydia, à quel point elle comptait pour elle, avant, et surtout maintenant qu'elle était sas meilleure amie. Stiles se demanda s'il la reverrait un jour.

\- Scott. Viens me chercher, Scott.


	7. Nuit 21

Bonjouuuuuuuuur !

Comme je vous l'avais déjà dit, pour ceux qui ont lu les drabbles "If Stiles was on the road with the Winchester", je suis partie à Londres avec pour objectif de poster deux fictions, et je suis revenue de mon Voyage avec Le Saucisson des Ténèbres avec quatre fictions en tout...

Alors voilà la nouvelle fiction surprise dont vous n'avez pas entendu parler, et la plus machiavélique que nous avons imaginé ! C'est un Xover Teen Wolf/Supernatural (aucune de ces deux séries ne m'appartiennent, ni leurs persos malheureusement... et heureusement pour eux !) imaginé à partir de deux mannequins se fixant dans une vitre et de la chanson "A ma place" de Zazie et Axel Bauer.

La rédaction étant terminée, je posterais un chapitre tous les deux jours, sauf pour le dernier, vous comprendrez pourquoi ;) Ce sera certainement la dernière fiction que je posterais cet été, et la dernière avant un moment, car à partir de septembre, je souhaite me consacrer à l'édition de mes romans et surtout à mes études de théâtre !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette fiction si étrange ;) !

* * *

Nuit 21 : Possession

Dean se réveilla en sursaut et plaqua ses mains sur sa tête. Bordel, c'était quoi ce bruit qui vrillait ses tympans ? Il cligna des yeux, il faisait nuit, ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, qu'est-ce qu'on lui faisait ? Il était incapable de penser, ce bruit le rendait fou, il le mettait en colère, mais impossible de se débarrasser des émetteurs collés sur ses tempes. Il hurla de rage et se tortilla dans tous les sens. En se débattant, il alla se cogner contre la vitre qui le séparait de Stiles. La douleur le mit encore davantage en colère, il voulait tuer. Tuer celui qui lui faisait ça. Tuer, tuer, tuer… Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Du sang, grogna-t-il.

Il aperçut Stiles de l'autre côté de la vitre, et son envie de sang redoubla. Les électrodes lui vrillaient la tête, il voulait les enlever, les arracher, les déchiqueter, tout déchiqueter, tout détruire. Il voulait détruire…

Stiles sursauta lorsqu'on cogna contre la vitre. Il se leva en voyant Dean se contorsionner dans tous les sens. Il plissa les yeux. Il faisait nuit cette fois-ci, une lumière bleue éclairait leurs prisons. Il observa Dean plus en détail, quelque chose lui faisait mal, il semblait crier. Il tapa contre la vitre, espérant attirer son attention, pouvoir lui venir en aide de quelque manière-

Il recula violemment. Dean s'était tourné vers lui et Stiles n'avait jamais vu une chose pareille. Les yeux du chasseur n'étaient plus que des billes noires le fixant avec cruauté. Dean se rapprocha et cogna fort contre la vitre. Stiles sursauta mais ne recula pas. Il fixait les yeux, comme hypnotisé. Les épaules de Dean se soulevaient, il laissait de la buée sur la vitre, tant il respirait fort. Ses poings se serraient et se desserraient, et Stiles se demanda si c'était sa nuque qu'il s'imaginait être en train de briser. Dean secoua la tête et recommença à faire des tours dans la pièce. Il alla taper contre la vitre teintée et Stiles aurait juré l'avoir entendu crier cette fois-ci. L'adolescent déglutit. On l'avait mis en compagnie d'un monstre ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il secoua la tête, se reprenant bien vite. Ils étaient des victimes, tous les deux. Dean ne semblait plus maître de lui-même, mais que faire ? Il réessaya d'attirer l'attention du chasseur, mais celui-ci se débattait à nouveau, tirant sur les électrodes. Stiles cogna contre la vitre teintée.

\- Arrêtez ! Laissez-le tranquille !

Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau vers Dean, celui-ci tira sur sa chemise et l'arracha. Il se griffa le visage et d'un coup d'ongle, réussit à se débarrasser d'un des électrodes. Il fit pareil avec les trois autres collés sur ses tempes. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, à bout de souffle, puis s'écroula. Stiles se jeta devant la vitre et cogna de ses poings.

\- Dean ! Dean, réponds-moi, Dean !

Stiles fixa la vitre teintée avec colère et peur. Et lui, qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient de lui ? Est-ce qu'il devait agir selon leurs demandes, ou au contraire, résister ? Comment résister si leurs séquestreurs restaient des fantômes ? Il posa sa main contre la vitre et, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude, ne quitta plus Dean des yeux.

\- Je suis là Dean. Allez, je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux, bordel. Dean. Dean !

La lumière bleue s'éteignit et Stiles s'écroula.

* * *

Alors, alors ? ;) Une petite review ne fait pas de mal ;)


	8. Jour 22

Bonjouuuuuuuuur !

Comme je vous l'avais déjà dit, pour ceux qui ont lu les drabbles "If Stiles was on the road with the Winchester", je suis partie à Londres avec pour objectif de poster deux fictions, et je suis revenue de mon Voyage avec Le Saucisson des Ténèbres avec quatre fictions en tout...

Alors voilà la nouvelle fiction surprise dont vous n'avez pas entendu parler, et la plus machiavélique que nous avons imaginé ! C'est un Xover Teen Wolf/Supernatural (aucune de ces deux séries ne m'appartiennent, ni leurs persos malheureusement... et heureusement pour eux !) imaginé à partir de deux mannequins se fixant dans une vitre et de la chanson "A ma place" de Zazie et Axel Bauer.

La rédaction étant terminée, je posterais un chapitre tous les deux jours, sauf pour le dernier, vous comprendrez pourquoi ;) Ce sera certainement la dernière fiction que je posterais cet été, et la dernière avant un moment, car à partir de septembre, je souhaite me consacrer à l'édition de mes romans et surtout à mes études de théâtre !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette fiction si étrange ;) !

* * *

Jour 22 : La marque de Caïn

Dean ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait face à son matelas. Pourquoi n'était-il pas dessus ? Il fronça les sourcils et se passa une main sur le visage. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé cette nuit ? Il se souvenait le bruit, oh oui, ça il s'en souvenait, il croyait devenir fou. Ces malades avaient voulu le tuer, certainement. Il en fallait plus pour tuer Dean Winchester. Il roula sur lui-même et sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Stiles de l'autre côté de la vitre. L'hyperactif, assis en tailleur, se redressa vivement lorsqu'il remarqua que Dean était réveillé. Il lui fit signe : ça va ? Dean se redressa et grimaça. Il signa qu'il avait mal à la tête. Mais Stiles n'eut pas la réaction à laquelle il s'était attendu. Il sursauta et manqua de basculer en arrière. Dean cligna des yeux et regarda sa chemise. Elle était toute déchirée. Il haussa les sourcils. Waouh, il n'y était pas allé de main morte, il ne pensait pas être capable de se mettre autant en colère. Il savait qu'il disjonctait parfois, mais il ne pensait pas être capable d'une chose pareille. Il regarda ses mains et toucha son visage. Il saignait. Il s'était fait du mal à lui-même, à défaut de pouvoir taper sur ces salopards. Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, ce n'était pas ce que fixait Stiles. Stiles montra son bras, tout en gardant son regard fixé sur l'objet de ses craintes. Dean baissa les yeux et poussa une exclamation de surprise. Si cela n'avait pas été son propre bras, lui aussi ce serait éloigné. Il enleva lentement sa chemise et, la main tremblante, il passa ses doigts sur la marque brillante. Tout lui revenait à présent.

 _Flash Back_

 _Dean soupira, agacé. Il secoua la tête et alla s'appuyer contre une des tables du bunker._

 _\- Sammy, c'est non._

 _Son frère, les bras croisés, le fixait d'un air réprobateur. Il n'essayait pas de passer par la douceur pour le convaincre, comme il en avait l'habitude. Dean se tourna vers Castiel. Lui aussi semblait décidé à ne pas flancher. L'aîné fronça les sourcils et observa tour à tour son frère et son ami._

 _\- Je vais bien ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend à tous les deux ?_

 _\- Non, Dean, tu ne vas pas bien, opposa Castiel. C'est la marque de Caïn que tu as sur le bras, tu n'es pas assez fort pour y résister._

 _\- Bien sûr que si._

 _\- Non, reprit Sam, sèchement. Tu as passé un mois avec Crowley avant qu'on ne te retrouve. On a tout essayé pour t'exorciser, on en est pas capable, on doit essayer autre chose, il faut qu'on demande de l'aide._

 _\- Je refuse que tu demandes de l'aide à d'autres chasseurs ! explosa Dean. Ils vont me tuer, ils ne se poseront pas de question, eux !_

 _\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel chasseur, c'est un ami. Un médecin anciennement chasseur, il en sait beaucoup sur tous les êtres surnaturels qu'on a déjà rencontré, et bien plus encore !_

 _\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, Dean, répondit calmement Castiel._

 _Dean regardait son ami. Il paraissait très triste, effrayé. Mais ils s'en étaient toujours sortis, n'est-ce pas ? Ils y arriveraient encore une fois… non ?_

 _\- Tu es de plus en plus violent, murmura Sam._

 _\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'écria Dean._

 _Castiel se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Il détestait voir Dean dans cet état. S'ils continuaient à insister, ils ne pourraient bientôt plus le contrôler. Il échangea un regard avec Sam. Ils n'avaient plus d'autre solution, ils devaient mettre leur plan à exécution._

 _\- Tu ne nous laisse pas le choix, dit Castiel d'une voix cassée._

 _\- Que-_

 _Dean fut plaqué au sol par Sam. Il sentit une effroyable douleur dans son bras, et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer était le regard désolé de son Ange…_

 _Fin Flash Back_

Dean passa une main sur la marque de Caïn, puis sur son visage. Ils l'avaient amené de force. Non, ils s'étaient toujours concertés pour prendre ce genre de décision, ils ne l'auraient jamais emmené dans un endroit comme ça… Et pourtant il était là, l'existence de la marque de Caïn, pour la première fois en plus de deux semaines, était rappelée à sa mémoire. Tout lui revenait. Abaddon, Crowley, les exorcismes, les tueries… Il releva la tête vers Stiles qui plongea son regard dans le sien, visiblement inquiet. Il signa : C'est mauvais ? Dean acquiesça lentement.

\- Très mauvais, articula-t-il.

Stiles comprit visiblement car ses sourcils se froncèrent davantage encore. Dean était surpris. Il pensait qu'il allait être effrayé, mais il semblait juste intrigué. Mauvaise chose, pensa Dean. Et s'il le blessait ? S'il perdait le contrôle et tuait Stiles ? Il n'imaginait pas la douleur, la tristesse et la culpabilité qu'il ressentirait. Il aurait mille fois préféré qu'il ait peur de lui. C'était un innocent, ce que préférait les démons. Et si on l'avait mis là précisément pour que Dean finisse par assouvir sa soif de sang ? S'il était là pour que Dean apprenne à se maîtriser ? Et s'il n'y arrivait pas ? Si c'était déjà le deuxième ou dixième appât et que l'histoire se répétait sans arrêt ? Il oubliait tout, puis se souvenait et tuait l'humain auprès de lui ? Un frisson le parcourut de haut en bas. Il avait peur. Si peur de faire du mal à l'hyperactif.


	9. Jour 24

Bonjouuuuuuuuur !

! Excusez-moi j'ai fait une erreur lorsque j'ai posté ce chapitre, il manquait la partie "panique". Je le reposte donc correctement et un nouveau chapitre arrive dans quelques minutes en plus de ceci ;)

Comme je vous l'avais déjà dit, pour ceux qui ont lu les drabbles "If Stiles was on the road with the Winchester", je suis partie à Londres avec pour objectif de poster deux fictions, et je suis revenue de mon Voyage avec Le Saucisson des Ténèbres avec quatre fictions en tout...

Alors voilà la nouvelle fiction surprise dont vous n'avez pas entendu parler, et la plus machiavélique que nous avons imaginé ! C'est un Xover Teen Wolf/Supernatural (aucune de ces deux séries ne m'appartiennent, ni leurs persos malheureusement... et heureusement pour eux !) imaginé à partir de deux mannequins se fixant dans une vitre et de la chanson "A ma place" de Zazie et Axel Bauer.

La rédaction étant terminée, je posterais un chapitre tous les deux jours, sauf pour le dernier, vous comprendrez pourquoi ;) Ce sera certainement la dernière fiction que je posterais cet été, et la dernière avant un moment, car à partir de septembre, je souhaite me consacrer à l'édition de mes romans et surtout à mes études de théâtre !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette fiction si étrange ;) !

* * *

Jour 24 : Hallucinations et panique

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et regarda Dean. Il dormait encore. Il l'observa longuement, surtout l'expression de son visage, espérant qu'il ne faisait pas de cauchemar, que tout allait bien. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté ces deux derniers jours. Stiles ne connaissait pas l'histoire de Caïn, il n'avait pas réalisé le rôle qu'avaient joué les Winchester dans le Monde. En y repensant, il sourit. Les aventures de Dean le faisaient voyager, il s'était parfois imaginé, plaquant toute sa vie à Beacon Hills et partant sur la route pour vivre chaque jour une nouvelle aventure, faire de nouvelles rencontres, vivre de nouvelles expériences, apprendre de nouvelles choses. Il se redressa, bailla et alla manger. Il ne lâchait plus Dean du regard, comme s'il craignait qu'il se lève d'un bond et devienne fou. Il se demandait s'il était capable de le protéger de lui-même, le protéger d'une nouvelle possession. Il secoua la tête, souriant amèrement. Comment un simple humain comme lui pouvait-il être capable de cela ? Une fois de plus sa condition dans un Monde habituellement invisible aux humains l'empêchait d'agir. Il n'y avait pas sa place. Pourtant, Dean lui-même l'avait dit, une fois que vous saviez, vous ne pouviez plus revenir en arrière.

Il cligna des yeux et se redressa lorsque Dean bougea. Le chasseur ouvrit les yeux et sourit à Stiles en guise de bonjour. Ils s'approchèrent tous deux de la vitre pour discuter. Il leur était de plus en plus facile de lire sur les lèvres, lorsque c'était pour se saluer, demander comment allait l'autre, s'il avait bien dormi, etc… Stiles fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsque Dean essaya de formuler une phrase plus longue. Le chasseur rit et choisit d'écrire. Stiles lut le message mais ne comprit pas ce qu'il y avait écrit. Il fit signe à Dean qu'il avait écrit à l'envers. Dean haussa les sourcils. Hésitant, il réécrivit son message mais Stiles eut beau se contorsionner dans tous les sens, il ne parvenait pas à lire le message de Dean. Le chasseur secoua la tête, visiblement agacé, et décida de signer à Stiles. Mais l'adolescent sentait sa vue se brouiller, il ne se sentait pas bien. Il tourna les talons et référa aller s'allonger sur le matelas. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il poussa un hurlement et se cogna contre le mur. Dean le fixait de ses yeux noirs. La vitre était brisée. Il s'avançait vers lui d'un pas saccadé. Il avait eau essayer de lui dire d'arrêter, aucun son ne franchissait ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se protéger de ses mains. Stiles se figea et manqua tourner de l'œil. Il suffoquait. Il regarda ses mains et un cri muet d'horreur lui tordit l'estomac. Il avait six doigts à chaque doigt.

Stiles sursauta et trembla de tout son corps alors qu'il s'asseyait sur son matelas. Il recula contre le mur en voyant Dean contre la vitre qui toquait pour attirer son attention. Stiles cligna des yeux et essuya ses joues, mouillées de larmes. Il posa ses mains sur son ventre, nerveux. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Dean et vit que ceux-ci étaient de leur magnifique vert d'eau. Il regarda ses mains et compta ses doigts. Tout était normal. Il s'approcha de la vitre et sans prendre en compte l'inquiétude de Dean, il lui demanda d'écrire. Le chasseur s'exécuta, visiblement soulagé que Stiles soit enfin conscient de sa présence. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Stiles ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il réussit à lire le message de l'homme. Dean tapa à nouveau contre la vitre pour attirer son attention. Stiles le rassura. Il avait fait un cauchemar, un cauchemar qui semblait particulièrement réel. Dean lui demanda quel genre de cauchemar il avait fait, mais Stiles refusa de répondre. Il ne voulait pas que Dean se sente blessé, car en réalité, il n'avait pas peur de lui. Ou alors, était-ce son inconscient qui lui parlait ? Stiles frissonna. A dire vrai, il n'était pas encore sûr d'être éveillé.

Jour 30 : Panique

Stiles se réveilla d'un énième cauchemar, transpirant, suffoquant. Il ferma les yeux pour se calmer, comme à chaque fois, mais cette fois-ci, la douleur au creux de son ventre ne s'effaça pas. Il rouvrit les yeux, regarda autour de lui. Tout tournait, comme si le monde s'accélérait et qu'il était incapable de suivre le rythme. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus sifflante. Ses jambes refusèrent de le porter, et il n'eut donc pas d'autre choix que de se traîner jusqu'à la vitre. Il tapa une seule fois dessus et Dean, torse nu, sortit en trombe de la salle d'eau. Il se jeta au sol pour venir trouver Stiles.

\- Stiles, merde, Stiles, qu'est-ce qui a encore bordel, marmonna Dean entre ses dents.

Bien sûr, il avait parlé beaucoup trop vite pour que Stiles comprenne quoi que ce soit, mais c'était pire que d'habitude. Son regard était fuyant, il secoua la tête, semblant incapable de reprendre une respiration normale. Il faisait une crise de panique. Dean parlait tout seul, essayait d'attirer son attention, espérait se faire comprendre, que soudain le son soit rétabli entre eux, n'importe quoi ! Stiles était venu jusque-là pour lui demander de l'aide, il ne pouvait se calmer tout seul, Dean devait y arriver, il le devait. Dean frappa plus fort contre la vitre pour que Stiles relève la tête.

\- Regarde-moi !

Stiles n'avait pas entendu le cri, mais il semblait avoir compris qu'il devait tout faire pour rester concentré sur la présence du chasseur. Dean tapa ses mains à plat contre la vitre et Stiles posa les siennes dessus. Il tremblait mais essayait de s'y tenir autant que possible. Dean, de ses yeux verts, transperçait le regard caramel. Il faisait tout pour qu'il garde ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Dean commença à respirer profondément, il marqua sa respiration autant que possible pour que Stiles se cale dessus. Stiles toussait à présent, ayant de plus en plus de mal à reprendre son souffle, mais il s'efforça de suivre Dean. Il plaça ses mains le plus exactement sur celles de Dean, comme s'il espérait sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Ses yeux vrillaient ceux du chasseur. Dean était nerveux lui aussi mais il devait tout faire pour calmer l'adolescent. Progressivement, Stiles réussit à se caler sur la respiration de Dean. Il avait envie de fermer les yeux mais il voyait dans le regarde Dean qu'il le lui interdisait formellement. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit ses mains se détendre sur la vitre qu'il souffla profondément et s'allongea contre la vitre, les genoux repliés contre lui. Il releva seulement la tête pour remercier Dean, puis se rallongea. Dean s'était assis près de lui, une main toujours posée contre la vitre, si jamais il ressentait le besoin d'être plus proche de lui. L'un ou l'autre.


	10. Nuit 31

Bonjouuuuuuuuur !

Comme je vous l'avais déjà dit, pour ceux qui ont lu les drabbles "If Stiles was on the road with the Winchester", je suis partie à Londres avec pour objectif de poster deux fictions, et je suis revenue de mon Voyage avec Le Saucisson des Ténèbres avec quatre fictions en tout...

Alors voilà la nouvelle fiction surprise dont vous n'avez pas entendu parler, et la plus machiavélique que nous avons imaginé ! C'est un Xover Teen Wolf/Supernatural (aucune de ces deux séries ne m'appartiennent, ni leurs persos malheureusement... et heureusement pour eux !) imaginé à partir de deux mannequins se fixant dans une vitre et de la chanson "A ma place" de Zazie et Axel Bauer.

La rédaction étant terminée, je posterais un chapitre tous les deux jours, sauf pour le dernier, vous comprendrez pourquoi ;) Ce sera certainement la dernière fiction que je posterais cet été, et la dernière avant un moment, car à partir de septembre, je souhaite me consacrer à l'édition de mes romans et surtout à mes études de théâtre !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette fiction si étrange ;) !

* * *

Nuit 31 : Nogitsune

Dean était comme une ancre pour Stiles. C'était lui qui savait calmer ses craintes, du moins cela avait été le cas la veille et Dean en était heureux. Il s'était découvert une façon de tenir le coup dans l'obsession de protéger Stiles. Il tenait à ce gosse, merde, et il était hors de question que la marque de Caïn le fasse échouer à la mission qu'il s'était donnée.

Pourtant, cette nuit-là, Dean ne se réveilla pas lorsque Stiles se redressa en poussant un hurlement d'une voix rauque. Son visage était déformé par la haine. Il retira la seringue plantée dans son cou, respirant profondément, une grimace de dégout au visage. Il fixait le chasseur endormi.

\- Le sang, dit-il d'une voix presque inaudible. Le sang de Dean. Le sang de ce démon !

Il serra les poings et sourit sadiquement.

\- Je suis plus fort que lui. Je suis bien plus fort que lui. Nogitsune…

Il marcha le long de la vitre en ricanant, continuant de fixer Dean.

\- Je l'anéantirais… J'anéantirais ce stupide adolescent, puis j'anéantirais ce Dean et son démon. Démon… Qu'est-ce qu'un démon fasse à moi !

Il se retint de taper contre la vitre et recommença à marcher.

\- Il me faut un plan. Un plan, oui, un plan pour les détruire, un plan pour sortir, ils croient pouvoir me retenir, mais Stiles et moi… Stiles et moi sommes bien plus intelligents que cela. Stiles et moi…

Il se tourna vers la vitre teintée et salua de la main, le visage penché sur le côté, souriant toujours. Dangereusement.

\- Vous êtes pathétiques ! Je sortirais, et lorsque je sortirais, j'anéantirais toutes vos vies, toutes, je reprendrais où je me suis arrêté ! Le Nogitsune est de retour !

Il hurlait mais Dean dormait toujours. Stiles se retourna vers lui et rampa jusqu'à la vitre. Il posa ses mains contre.

\- Je vais l'avoir. Je vais l'avoir. Je vais l'avoir. Je vais l'avoir. Je vais l'avoir.

000

Dean bailla et s'étira. Il se leva, passa d'abord dans la salle d'eau pour s'asperger le visage, puis retourna dans sa pièce. Il sursauta à la vue de la pâleur de Stiles, allongé sur son matelas. Il s'approcha de la vitre et Stiles se tourna vers lui, grimaçant.

\- Tu vas bien ? articula Dean.

L'adolescent secoua un peu la tête et posa sa main sur son cou. Dean y vit une marque rouge. Il fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha encore de la vitre. Stiles se leva et le rejoignit. Il montra sa nuque et Dean observa. Il écrivit à la buée que c'était un tout petit trou. Stiles haussa les sourcils, surpris. Il regarda tout autour de lui, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir d'objet pointu ou quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu faire cette marque. Dean lui demanda s'il s'était réveillé cette nuit mais Stiles répondit par la négative. Comme d'habitude, écrivit-il. Pourtant, il avait dû se passer quelque chose pour que Stiles ait cette marque, ils avaient dû lui faire quelque chose, et leur inquiétude était palpable. Dean avait la marque de Caïn sur le bras, Stiles était sujet à des rêves plus vrais que la réalité. Tous les deux semblaient vivre des choses, être victimes de choses qu'ils ne contrôlaient pas. Etait-ce cela leur point commun ? Etaient-ils en train de devenir complètement fous ? Parfois, ils se demandaient si ce qu'ils vivaient n'étaient pas la folie elle-même.


	11. Jour 33

Bonjouuuuuuuuur !

Comme je vous l'avais déjà dit, pour ceux qui ont lu les drabbles "If Stiles was on the road with the Winchester", je suis partie à Londres avec pour objectif de poster deux fictions, et je suis revenue de mon Voyage avec Le Saucisson des Ténèbres avec quatre fictions en tout...

Alors voilà la nouvelle fiction surprise dont vous n'avez pas entendu parler, et la plus machiavélique que nous avons imaginé ! C'est un Xover Teen Wolf/Supernatural (aucune de ces deux séries ne m'appartiennent, ni leurs persos malheureusement... et heureusement pour eux !) imaginé à partir de deux mannequins se fixant dans une vitre et de la chanson "A ma place" de Zazie et Axel Bauer.

La rédaction étant terminée, je posterais un chapitre tous les deux jours, sauf pour le dernier, vous comprendrez pourquoi ;) Ce sera certainement la dernière fiction que je posterais cet été, et la dernière avant un moment, car à partir de septembre, je souhaite me consacrer à l'édition de mes romans et surtout à mes études de théâtre !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette fiction si étrange ;) !

* * *

Jour 33 : Humains

Stiles souriait. Dean essayait désespérément de mimer quelque chose. Il leur arrivait de jouer à des jeux comme celui-ci et Stiles était toujours amusé de l'incapacité de Dean à jouer à ce jeu alors que leurs vies étaient faites de ce mode de communication. Enfin, il trouva que Dean mimait un médecin et ce fut à son tour. Dean se laissa tomber sur son matelas et but une gorgée de son verre d'eau. Il n'avait plus insisté pour savoir ce qui s'était passé il y a de cela deux jours. Stiles faisait un blocage. Depuis ses rêves éveillés et sa crise de panique, Stiles n'était plus sûr de rien. Parfois, alors qu'ils jouaient, discutaient, ou simplement étaient chacun de leur côté, il se mettait à compter ses doigts, ou alors lui demandait d'écrire quelque chose. Ils continuèrent à s'amuser à mimer encore un peu, puis s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre près de la vitre. Ils aimaient essayer de discuter de leur vie même si c'était difficile. Stiles mima des ailes sur les épaules. Le signe pour dire ange. Il voulait que Dean lui parle des anges, il le faisait souvent. Dean ne croyait pas en Dieu. Enfin, plus exactement, il refusait de faire la moindre demande au Dieu que lui avait dépeint Castiel. Il n'avait pas non plus parlé de Castiel à Stiles. En réalité, il parlait très peu des deux personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux. Il lui était douloureux pour lui de penser qu'ils l'avaient enfermé ici. C'était censé être pour son bien, mais ils étaient bloqués ici tous les deux, ils avaient essayé de lui faire perdre la tête en réveillant son démon. Ils n'étaient pas supposés l'aider ? Et si le but était de soigner les hallucinations de Stiles, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne faisaient rien pour les empêcher ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils le privaient de son Adderall ? En réalité, ils n'en savaient pas beaucoup plus au bout de trente-trois jours.

Dean soupira et parla des anges : _Les anges sont des trous du cul. Tout ce qui compte c'est le pouvoir et d'obéir aux ordres. Peu ont leur propre volonté._

Stiles sourit. _Pour toi, tout le Monde est mauvais, hein ?_

Dean haussa les sourcils, surpris. Comment avait-il fait pour le cerner ainsi ? _Je suis méfiant, c'est tout._

Stiles hocha la tête. _Moi aussi. Mais mon entourage ne l'est pas assez, c'est ça le problème._

Dean esquissa un sourire. Oui, lui aussi connaissait cela. De ce qu'il en avait entendu, Scott, le meilleur ami de Stiles, s'entendrait très bien avec Sam. Quelle équipe ils formeraient ! Dean se perdit dans ses pensées. Cela le détendait d'imaginer des affaires, des aventures avec Stiles, parce que s'il s'imaginait avec Stiles, cela signifiait que tous les deux s'en étaient sortis, qu'il y avait un espoir : _Je connais ça._

Stiles leva la main pour tchéquer à travers la vitre. Ils tapèrent ensemble contre celle-ci. La complicité et l'humour était la meilleure manière de ne pas se laisser tourmenter par leurs sombres pensées. Stiles baissa les yeux sur leur main et Dean lut sur ses lèvres qu'il comptait lentement, pour être sûr, qu'il n'y avait que dix doigts. Un, deux, trois, quatre cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix…

Mais parfois, leurs sombres pensées les rattrapaient. Malgré tout.


	12. Nuit 40

Bonjouuuuuuuuur !

Comme je vous l'avais déjà dit, pour ceux qui ont lu les drabbles "If Stiles was on the road with the Winchester", je suis partie à Londres avec pour objectif de poster deux fictions, et je suis revenue de mon Voyage avec Le Saucisson des Ténèbres avec quatre fictions en tout...

Alors voilà la nouvelle fiction surprise dont vous n'avez pas entendu parler, et la plus machiavélique que nous avons imaginé ! C'est un Xover Teen Wolf/Supernatural (aucune de ces deux séries ne m'appartiennent, ni leurs persos malheureusement... et heureusement pour eux !) imaginé à partir de deux mannequins se fixant dans une vitre et de la chanson "A ma place" de Zazie et Axel Bauer.

La rédaction étant terminée, je posterais un chapitre tous les deux jours, sauf pour le dernier, vous comprendrez pourquoi ;) Ce sera certainement la dernière fiction que je posterais cet été, et la dernière avant un moment, car à partir de septembre, je souhaite me consacrer à l'édition de mes romans et surtout à mes études de théâtre !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette fiction si étrange ;) !

* * *

Nuit 40 : Soumission

Dean se réveilla en sursaut, les électrodes enfoncées plus profondément encore dans ses tempes. Il se mit à hurler et ses yeux se révulsèrent avant de devenir aussi noirs que des billes. Il poussa un grognement en voyant Stiles allongé et se jeta contre la vitre, espérant la briser en se lançant dessus de toutes ses forces. Mais rien à faire. Tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, c'est à réveiller Stiles. Mais le regard de l'adolescent ne fut pas effrayé bien longtemps. Le regard de l'hyperactif s'assombrit. Toujours appuyé contre le mur, ses poings se crispèrent et il baissa la tête, fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il montra à nouveau son visage au Deanmon, il souriait en coin. Un ricanement franchit ses lèvres. Il se mit à marcher, sans quitter le démon furax des yeux.

\- Pauvre imbécile si peu évolué, tu crois que tu réussiras à quelque chose de cette manière ?

Dean continuait à cogner contre la vitre, le fixant avec rage. Stiles secoua la tête, visiblement amusé.

\- Tu es trop faible, bien trop f-

Stiles secoua la tête. L'humain en lui essayait de reprendre le dessus. Le visage de Stiles grimaçait, passant de l'inquiétude à la haine, de la peur au sourire narquois. Stiles parvint à reprendre le dessus.

\- Laisse-le tranquille ! Dean ! Dean, je veux t'ai-

La personnalité de l'adolescent changea une fois de plus.

\- L'aider ? L'aider… J'ai une bien meilleure idée mon cher Stiles…

Le Nogitsune plaqua ses mains contre celles de Dean, de l'autre côté de la vitre, le faisant sursauter.

\- Ça suffit Dean !

De l'autre côté de la vitre, le chasseur aurait juré entendre deux voix ne faisant qu'une. Entendre une voix ? Impossible… Il fixa le démon avec défi, mais le regard de Stiles se fit plus insistant, plus intimidant, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les yeux du Nogitsune deviennent rouges, et le démon de Dean perdit confiance en lui. Lentement, Dean s'accroupit et se soumit au pouvoir supérieur du Nogitsune. Celui-ci cligna des yeux et toujours au-dessus, il sourit.

\- Je savais qu'on pouvait s'entendre. Non, vraiment, je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre…

Et le Nogitsune laissa la place à Stiles qui se coucha auprès de Dean pour voir comment il allait. Il eut seulement le temps de voir que Dean lui aussi était redevenu humain avant que la lumière bleue ne s'éteigne, les plongeant à nouveau dans un profond sommeil.

Dean ouvrit les yeux et pesta intérieurement. Une fois de plus, le démon avait pris le dessus sur lui. Et Stiles… Mon Dieu, Stiles était un démon lui aussi ? Une marque d'autre fêlé ailé ? Enfin, il connaissait leur point commun. Quel terrible point commun, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils sortent vivants d'ici, on les observait certainement comme des bêtes de foire, souhaitant les mener à la folie. Il se redressa et regarda vers Stiles, recroquevillé contre son matelas, déjà réveillé. Il fixait le vide, visiblement plongé dans ses pensées. Dean grogna et passa une main sur son visage.

\- _Son of a bitch…_

Stiles, de l'autre côté de la vitre, sursauta. Dean haussa un sourcil et lui fit signe pour lui demander ce qui se passait. Stiles ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

\- Je… je t'entends.

Dean fit un pas en arrière. La voix de Stiles était claire et douce, comme il se l'était imaginée, à défaut de pouvoir l'entendre. Mais il l'entendait à présent.

\- Moi aussi !

Ils se rapprochèrent de la vitre, comme s'ils pensaient que celle-ci avait disparu elle aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi est-ce qu'on peut se parler maintenant ? demanda Dean.

Stiles secoua la tête.

\- Je pense que c'est lié à ce qui s'est passé cette nuit… Tu t'en souviens ?

Dean hocha lentement la tête, le visage sombre.

\- Oui…

Stiles baissa les yeux.

C'était étrange d'entendre Dean. Sa voix était rauque, masculine, sensuelle et envoûtante. Il l'était déjà avant mais sa voix renforçait le personnage. Maintenant qu'ils pouvaient parler, il se sentait intimidé, c'était beaucoup plus facile de parler de choses intimes par des gestes, de penser à Dean, calmant sa crise de panique par sa simple présence. Mais le chasseur attendait qu'il continue et qu'il parle de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit.

\- Tout m'est revenu. Je sais ce que je fais là. Je sais où on est.

 _Flash Back_

 _Stiles regardait à l'extérieur, ignorant obstinément le regard insistant de son père. Sa décision était prise, il ne reviendrait pas en arrière. Il s'en voulait tellement. Isaac avait manqué mourir à cause de lui, Isaac, la personne qui comptait le plus aux yeux de Derek, un membre de la meute. Il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit aussitôt. Non, tout d'abord simplement fermer les yeux était risquer de s'endormir, s'il ne dormait pas déjà, mais chaque fois qu'il fermait ses paupières, il se renvoyait planter le sabre de Kira dans le ventre de Scott. Le ventre de Scott ! Scott, son meilleur ami, son frère, celui qui avait toujours été là, qui serait toujours là, celui avec qui il avait toujours un plan B. Cette fois-ci, le plan B ne plairait pas à Scott, mais Stiles n'en voyait pas d'autre. Il ne préférait même pas imaginer l'état de douleur et de culpabilité dans lequel il serait s'il avait blessé Lydia._

 _Il regarda dans le rétroviseur. Deaton ne le lâchait pas du regard, et Stiles ne pouvait même pas se sentir vexé. Il était dangereux. Il cligna des yeux lorsque son père se gara devant l'immense bâtisse, seulement éclairée par la lumière de la lune. Ils s'approchaient tous les trois de la grille, lorsque le bruit d'un scooter se fit entendre. Stiles se tourna vers son père._

 _\- C'est toi qui lui as dit ?_

 _\- Non, c'est moi, avoua Deaton._

 _Stiles lui adressa un regard désapprobateur, mais lorsque Scott enleva son casque et l'attira dans ses bras, Stiles oublia sa colère._

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?_

 _\- Parce que je savais que cela ne te plairait pas, répondit l'hyperactif._

 _Scott plongea son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami._

 _\- Stiles… on va trouver une solution, on va trouver ! Et si on ne trouve pas, JE trouverais !_

 _\- Si tu ne trouves pas…_

 _Il se pencha à l'oreille de l'Alpha._

 _\- Si tu ne trouves pas, fais quelque chose pour moi. Assure-toi que je ne sorte jamais d'ici._

 _Le regard de Stiles fit frissonner Scott. Il se tourna vers les deux adultes._

 _\- Je vous accompagne._

 _Ils passèrent les grilles noires._

 _Dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital, Stiles regarda autour de lui. Beaucoup de personnes les regardaient étrangement. Le médecin le plus réputé les emmena dans son bureau pour que Deaton puisse lui expliquer la situation. Le médecin, Dr. Brown, était un spécialiste de l'étage des créatures surnaturelles. Rien qu'à ces mots, le shérif grinça des dents. Il n'aimait pas qu'on considère son fils comme un monstre. Stiles, lui, ne releva pas. Il se considérait comme tel._

 _\- J'ai empoisonné le renard qui sommeille en lui. C'est temporaire, évidemment._

 _Le médecin hocha la tête et sourit. Scott ne savait si le sourire le rassurait ou le glaçait._

 _\- Nous continuerons le traitement, vous êtes d'accord, Monsieur Stilinski ?_

 _\- Appelez-moi Stiles._

 _Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots, signèrent des papiers, puis ressortirent du bureau, reprenant la direction de l'accueil, où Stiles recevrait un oreiller et des draps. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent un malade, inconscient, retenu par les bras par un de ses proches et un infirmier et accompagnés d'un homme en imperméable. Personne ne comprit ce qui se passa. Ce fut si instantané que même Scott n'eut pas le temps d'agir. Stiles se transforma en véritable furie et se jeta sur l'homme inconscient, qui sembla à peine se réveiller. L'homme aux cheveux mi- longs qui voulait le protéger ne fit pas long feu. Il fut envoyé contre un mur._

 _\- Puissant ! Noooon ! Il n'y a pas plus puissant que moi ! Démon ! Démon, je vais te détruire, te torturer ! Tu vas souffrir ! Espèce de fils de-_

 _Stiles fut mi K.O par quatre infirmiers, Deaton et Scott. Les deux démons étaient immobiles, couchés l'un à côté de l'autre._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Stiles se balançait d'avant en arrière près de la vitre. Dean s'était assis devant lui, attentif.

\- Où sommes-nous, Stiles ?

\- Eichen House. C'est un hôpital psychiatrique à Beacon Hills. Contrairement à toi, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on m'y amène.

\- Les Nogitsune sont des démons japonais. Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec un démon japonais à l'intérieur de ton corps ?

Stiles lui fit un résumé rapide de l'enfer qu'ils vivaient, Scott, Alison et lui depuis le sacrifice pour sauver leurs parents.

\- On s'est rencontré à mon arrivée à Eichen House, c'est pour ça qu'ils nous ont mis ensemble. Le choc des pouvoirs de nos démons a été si fort que le remède de Deaton a cessé de faire effet.

Dean observait attentivement l'hyperactif. Il avait déjà constaté à quel point il était intelligent, mais maintenant qu'il entendait sa voix, qu'il l'entendait réfléchir à voix haute, cela le fascinait encore plus.

\- Le docteur Brown, intervint Dean. Nous avons le même médecin, voilà pourquoi ils nous ont mis ici tous les deux.

\- Je t'ai attaqué, murmura l'adolescent. Deux fois. J'aurais pu te tuer la première fois.

Dean réalisa alors que Stiles était rongé par la culpabilité. Pendant son récit, il n'avait que vaguement évoqué ce qu'il avait fait sous la coupe du Nogitsune, mais Dean comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Il préféra essayer d'évincer le sujet, tourner son attention vers autre chose.

\- Tu es résigné en réalité, n'est-ce pas ?

Stiles releva la tête.

\- Tu as dit à ton meilleur ami, Scott, que tu étais prêt à ne plus jamais ressortir d'ici.

\- Evidemment, je suis dangereux ! s'exclama l'hyperactif, les sourcils froncés.

\- Comment peux-tu résoudre à passer toute ta vie ici ?

Stiles se leva et se mit à tourner en rond. Il s'arrêta soudain et fusilla Dean du regard.

\- Je ne suis pas un chasseur. Je ne suis pas un loup. Je ne suis pas… Une banshee. Je ne suis rien de tout ça ! Je suis un humain, incapable de se défendre, incapable de résister à ce qui lui arrive ! Tu n'as jamais laissé tomber, toi ? Tu ne t'es jamais sacrifié pour ton frère ?

Dean cligna des yeux. Stiles avait raison, entièrement raison. Mais alors qu'il voulait s'excuser, essayer de la ramener au calme, il remarqua que Stiles recommençait à suffoquer. Une nouvelle crise de panique. Il se leva rapidement et se plaqua contre la vitre.

\- Stiles. Stiles, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi !

L'hyperactif se tourna vers lui, la respiration sifflante.

\- Calme-toi. Respire profondément. Regarde-moi, Stiles.

L'hyperactif, comme la première fois, une fois son regard vrillé aux yeux verts de Dean, il ne les lâcha plus. Il suivit les conseils de Dean et finit par réussir à se calmer. Il s'assit par terre et Dean appuya son front contre la vitre. Il esquissa un sourire.

\- Peut-être que tu m'as bien eu en tant que démon, mais c'est moi qui te permet de garder un certain équilibre en tant qu'humain.

Stiles lui sourit en retour. Dean n'avait pas tort. Peut-être même que ce qu'il venait de dire était plus important que tout.

* * *

Et voilà, tout s'éclaircit et prend son sens pour nos deux démons... A présent reste à savoir comment ils vont agir sur leur destin ?

Un petit commentaire ? ;)


	13. Jour 41 et 42

Bonjouuuuuuuuur !

Comme je vous l'avais déjà dit, pour ceux qui ont lu les drabbles "If Stiles was on the road with the Winchester", je suis partie à Londres avec pour objectif de poster deux fictions, et je suis revenue de mon Voyage avec Le Saucisson des Ténèbres avec quatre fictions en tout...

Alors voilà la nouvelle fiction surprise dont vous n'avez pas entendu parler, et la plus machiavélique que nous avons imaginé ! C'est un Xover Teen Wolf/Supernatural (aucune de ces deux séries ne m'appartiennent, ni leurs persos malheureusement... et heureusement pour eux !) imaginé à partir de deux mannequins se fixant dans une vitre et de la chanson "A ma place" de Zazie et Axel Bauer.

La rédaction étant terminée, je posterais un chapitre tous les deux jours, sauf pour le dernier, vous comprendrez pourquoi ;) Ce sera certainement la dernière fiction que je posterais cet été, et la dernière avant un moment, car à partir de septembre, je souhaite me consacrer à l'édition de mes romans et surtout à mes études de théâtre !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette fiction si étrange ;) !

* * *

Jour 41 et 42 : Sociabilisation

Stiles se réveilla de bien meilleure humeur que les autres jours passés ici. Son hyperactivité avait repris le dessus, mais à présent, il avait quelqu'un avec qui parler. Il sourit en pensant que Dean allait vite en avoir marre, ou bien serait amusé. Lorsque Dean se réveilla, ils parlèrent d'abord de la nuit, s'ils avaient rêvé ou non, puis ils mangèrent, donnèrent leur avis sur le repas. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils se mirent à parler sans interruption. Stiles comme Dean s'accrochait à l'autre. A cette voix qui leur répondait.

\- Quarante jours passés dans un silence qui faisait bourdonner mes oreilles, dit Stiles. J'en pouvais plus ! J'avais besoin de dire tout ce qui me passait par la tête !

\- Et moi de pouvoir me plaindre, renchérit Dean, amusé.

Stiles sourit. Lui aussi était particulièrement sarcastique et râleur.

\- Dean, parle-moi de ton ami, celui qui t'a amené ici avec Sam.

Le visage de Dean perdit son sourire et Stiles se mordit la lèvre.

\- Excuse-moi, si tu ne-

\- Non, il n'y a pas de problème, le coupa rapidement Dean. C'est juste que… avant de me souvenir comment je suis arrivé ici, je comptais beaucoup sur lui pour nous venir en aide. Parce que mon ami, Castiel…

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Castiel est un ange.

Stiles haussa les sourcils. Dean sourit en se souvenant ce qu'il avait dit des Anges à Stiles.

\- Lui aussi s'est comporté comme un trou du cul à l'époque. Mais Castiel est un Ange qui connait les sentiments humains et il veille sur moi depuis longtemps. J'espérais… qu'il nous viendrait en aide, mais…

Il secoua la tête. Stiles et lui poussèrent un grognement en même temps et se regardèrent, surpris.

\- Je crois… que nos démons ne sont pas trop d'accord avec cette discussion, constata Stiles.

Pourtant, ils ne prenaient pas le dessus. Comme s'ils étaient toujours faibles, ou que leur transformation ne pouvait qu'être provoquée par les médecins.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont en accord avec nous, murmura Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Stiles acquiesça. Depuis que Dean lui avait fait remarquer qu'il maintenait son équilibre humain, Stiles se demandait si Void, lui, ne permettait pas à celui de Dean de se restreindre dans sa soif de sang.

\- Void.

\- Quoi ? demanda Dean.

\- Void. C'est le nom qui correspond le mieux au Nogitsune. Hier, après ma crise de panique, lorsque tu es allé te reposer, j'ai essayé de m'adresser à lui. J'avais peur qu'il prenne ma place, mais il n'en a rien fait. C'était comme… s'il ronronnait de plaisir.

Stiles rougit.

\- Je me demande si la solution pour rester humain n'est pas de les accepter.

Dean se leva d'un bond.

\- Accepter nos démons ? Jamais !

Stiles se leva lui aussi, ayant du mal à comprendre son éclat de colère.

\- Mais Dean…

\- Les démons sont des monstres, sans cœur, sans aucun autre sentiment, aucune autre envie que celle de faire souffrir.

\- Je le sais, gronda Stiles, revoyant une fois de plus son corps, pas sa personne, planter un sabre dans le ventre de Scott, j'essayais juste de comprendre-

\- Oublie cette idée, je refuse, c'est hors de question !

Dean alla s'allonger sur son matelas, mettant fin à la discussion. Stiles soupira et alla lui aussi s'assoir sur son matelas.

\- Je me disais juste, chuchota-t-il, qu'on était en symbiose. Qu'on pourrait lâcher prise, juste lâcher prise, pour espérer sortir d'ici…

Il n'eut aucune réponse mais il vit Dean frissonner.

Le lendemain, Dean se réveilla en sursaut. Il réfléchit immédiatement. S'était-il passé quelque chose cette nuit ? Non, rien du tout, pas de transformation. Ils avaient donc encore le contrôle. Il regarda Stiles qui était déjà réveillé, fixant le plafond, à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Et il s'en voulut de sa réaction de la veille. Après tout, l'adolescent n'avait fait que proposer une solution, chercher une idée pour les sortir de là, et lui avait refusé par fierté. Il détestait les démons et détestait la part démoniaque en lui. Mais si c'était exactement cela qu'il ne fallait _pas_ faire ?

\- Pitch.

Stiles tourna son visage vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Le mien s'appelle Pitch. Void et Pitch, c'est une bonne équipe, non ?

Stiles sourit et s'assit sur son matelas, les genoux repliés contre lui.

\- Pourquoi Pitch ?

\- Le croque-mitaine dans les 5 légendes. Il est stylé.

Stiles pouffa de rire et se leva pour aller chercher son repas.

\- Tu as un plan ? demanda Stiles en frottant une pomme contre son t-shirt.

Dean se mit à faire les cent pas en marmonnant.

\- Tu peux répéter ? sourit Stiles en reposant sa pomme pour faire craquer sa nuque.

\- Le soucis est que ne faire qu'un avec nos démons est dangereux. Qui nous dit qu'ils ne veulent pas prendre le dessus ?

\- C'est un risque, en effet. D'autant qu'il ne faut jamais faire confiance à un renard.

Dean esquissa un fin sourire. Il était vrai que le renard était un animal qui collait bien à Stiles. Il était rusé.

\- Et au-delà de ça, continua Dean en se remettant à marcher, on a aucune prise sur nos transformations ! C'est selon le bon vouloir de ces connards ! Mais comment font-ils pour-

Dean se figea, tournant rapidement dans sa tête les jours passés dans cette prison. La lumière qui s'éteint, la faiblesse, leur entrée dans les cages sans qu'ils ne remarquent rien. Il se tourna brusquement vers Stiles qui s'apprêtait à croquer dans son fruit.

\- Stiles, lâche ça !

L'hyperactif sursauta et s'arrêta, la pomme au bord de ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Lâche cette pomme, ne la mange pas !

Stiles reposa le fruit et fronça les sourcils. Dean se rapprocha de la vitre teintée et plissa les yeux. L'hyperactif secoua la tête.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Le remède. Le remède contre Void, peu importe ce qu'ils utilisent contre nous, c'est dans la nourriture. C'est comme ça qu'ils contrôlent quand est-ce qu'on se transforme, quand est-ce qu'on dort. C'est comme ça qu'ils modèrent notre part démoniaque. La nourriture est la seule chose qui nous vient de l'extérieur, c'est grâce à elle qu'ils ont le contrôle sur nous et nos esprits.

Stiles se leva. Ses méninges tournaient à plein régime. Dean avait raison, cela ne pouvait être que cela. Il pointa la vitre du doigt, le regard empli de colère.

\- Vous ne nous aurez plus à présent !

Ils échangèrent un regard déterminé. Ils reprendraient le contrôle, quitte à se laisser mourir de faim. Le seul objectif qui tournait dans leur tête était de résister. Ne plus se laisser contrôler pas des séquestreurs invisibles.


	14. Jour 43

Bonjouuuuuuuuur !

Comme je vous l'avais déjà dit, pour ceux qui ont lu les drabbles "If Stiles was on the road with the Winchester", je suis partie à Londres avec pour objectif de poster deux fictions, et je suis revenue de mon Voyage avec Le Saucisson des Ténèbres avec quatre fictions en tout...

Alors voilà la nouvelle fiction surprise dont vous n'avez pas entendu parler, et la plus machiavélique que nous avons imaginé ! C'est un Xover Teen Wolf/Supernatural (aucune de ces deux séries ne m'appartiennent, ni leurs persos malheureusement... et heureusement pour eux !) imaginé à partir de deux mannequins se fixant dans une vitre et de la chanson "A ma place" de Zazie et Axel Bauer.

La rédaction étant terminée, je posterais un chapitre tous les deux jours, sauf pour le dernier, vous comprendrez pourquoi ;) Ce sera certainement la dernière fiction que je posterais cet été, et la dernière avant un moment, car à partir de septembre, je souhaite me consacrer à l'édition de mes romans et surtout à mes études de théâtre !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette fiction si étrange ;) !

* * *

Jour 43 : Résistance

Stiles se réveilla, son ventre gargouillant. Ils n'avaient pas mangé la veille mais s'étaient tout de même endormis. C'était certainement le temps que leurs corps évacuent les médicaments. Il se leva, Dean était réveillé lui aussi. Il avait un visage sombre.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Stiles, inquiet.

Dean leva les yeux sur lui.

\- Je me sens en colère et ma marque me brûle.

\- C'est le démon qui se réveille.

\- Je n'aime pas ça.

Stiles ne lui fit pas remarquer, mais Dean avait surtout l'air effrayé. Stiles lui, avait mis sa peur de côté. Il était énervé d'être ici, cela faisait bien trop longtemps. Il utilisait sa colère à bon escient et plus il se concentrait sur sa détermination à reprendre son destin en main, plus il sentait Void ronronner de plaisir. D'ailleurs, à la vue de l'agacement de Dean, il sentit une force se propager en lui.

\- Laisse-le venir.

Dean releva la tête à l'entente de cette voix sensuelle. Le regard de Stiles n'était pas rouge comme la fois où il l'avait poussé à se soumettre, mais il y avait une nette différence entre Stiles et Void.

\- Accepte-le, on fera une très bonne équipe. On sera plus fort que tout. Regarde Stiles. Regarde comme il est heureux maintenant qu'il m'a laissé une place.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Dean était sceptique. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus fait de recherches sur les Nogitsune, mais les démons américains et japonais n'étaient pas pareils. Le Nogitsune était un être à lui tout seul, beaucoup plus puissant et intelligent que les démons qu'il connaissait. Ils élaboraient des stratégies pour arriver à leurs fins et étaient capables de beaucoup plus de finesse. De plus, le démon qui grondait en Dean était empli de rage, lié à une marque, il n'était pas vraiment une entité à proprement parlé. Dean avait beaucoup plus de mal à lâcher prise.

\- Tu me le calmes pour qu'il me laisse une place, mais fais-moi confiance-

\- Ne jamais faire confiance à un renard, assena le chasseur.

\- Mais Pitch, lui, est à mes pieds.

Les yeux de Void virèrent au rouge. Immédiatement, les yeux devinrent noirs et il se plaqua contre la vitre, un sourire maléfique aux lèvres.

\- N'aies pas peur, Pitch, je veillerais sur nous, lui susurra Void en appuyant son front contre la vitre.

\- Ne fais pas de mal à Stiles.

Dean gardait le contrôle. Mais son démon souriait de bonheur à la vue de Void.

\- Nous sortirons d'ici, plus fort que jamais.

Void baissa les yeux sur la marque brillante de Dean.

\- Hmm, elle est délicieusement puissante.

Son sourire s'élargit, et soudain, Stiles cligna des yeux et reprit sa place. Il s'écarta et rougit violemment. Contrairement aux fois précédentes, avant qu'ils soient enfermés ici, il se souvint exactement de tout ce qu'avait dit Void. Dean secoua la tête en clignant des yeux pour reprendre le contrôle et s'écarta, se grattant le crâne.

\- C'est vraiment étrange.

\- Ouais, marmonna Stiles. Bref, je pense que Void a raison. Lâche prise, même si cela t'effraie. Il te rattrapera.

\- Et moi je vais faire en sorte que tu gardes les pieds sur terre, soupira Dean.

\- On sait tous les deux que y a des créatures surnaturelles qui se baladent dans le Monde entier, je crois qu'on est loin au-dessus du sol.

Dean et Stiles échangèrent un sourire complice.

Stiles et Dean étaient en train de faire des énigmes, de rire ensemble, chacun sur un matelas, lorsque la lumière s'éteignit. Ils se mirent instinctivement dans une position confortable, mais rien ne se passa.

\- Dean ?

\- Non, je ne dors pas.

Le chasseur eut beau plisser les yeux, il n'y avait pas un seul rais de lumière qui filtrait. Dean avait horreur de ça, il se sentait menacé de toutes parts et il n'avait aucun moyen pour agir contre cela. Il bougeait dans tous les sens, comme s'il risquait de toucher quelqu'un à tout moment.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, Dean.

Le chasseur s'arrêta un instant lorsqu'il sentit l'inquiétude dans la voix de Stiles. Il se mit à marcher à genoux, désorienté et mal assuré.

\- Ecoute le son de ma voix. On va essayer de se rapprocher de la vitre.

Dean continua de parler et d'écouter les bruits venant de l'autre côté de la vitre pour trouver Stiles. Enfin, il toucha la vitre et entendit un bruit sourd sur sa droite.

\- Aie… gémit l'adolescent.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il entendit Stiles se déplacer alors que Dean cognait contre la vitre pour le guider. Enfin, Stiles était arrivé devant lui. Il soupira.

\- Ils auraient au moins pu nous mettre une veilleuse.

\- Tu parles, grogna Dean, comme s'ils allaient nous simplifier la vie alors qu'on leur résiste.

Il se tourna vers la vitre teintée, même s'il n'en voyait rien.

\- Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, à partir de maintenant, Stiles et moi, on sera fort !

\- Ouais !

Dean imaginait bien le visage conquérant de Stiles, le poing levé.

\- Tu lèves le poing ?

\- Oui, comment tu sais ? répondit Stiles, surpris.

\- Je commence à te connaître maintenant.

L'humour était leur seul moyen de se détendre dans cette situation angoissante. Leurs mains n'étaient pas loin l'une de l'autre, ils en étaient sûrs, et cela les rassurait de savoir qu'ils se trouvaient si proches l'un de l'autre.

Stiles et Dean avaient fini par s'endormir, affaiblis par la faim. Mais ce n'est qu'une heure après s'être assoupis, qu'ils furent réveillés brusquement par un coup de jus violent contre leur épaule. Ils s'écartèrent de la vitre dans un cri de surprise et de douleur. La lumière était rallumée. Dean prudemment, approcha sa main de la vitre, mais la retira bien vite lorsqu'un éclair jaillit.

\- Ils ont électrisé la vitre, ces enfoirés.

Stiles plissa les yeux de colère. Void était mécontent lui aussi. Stiles sentait ses nerfs lâcher. Il avait faim, il ne pouvait plus s'approcher Dean, il ressentait la soif car même l'eau pouvait contenir des médicaments. Ils ne pouvaient pas survivre longtemps à cette situation.

 _Laisse-moi nous nourrir._

Stiles sursauta violemment. Cette voix ressemblait à la sienne mais était plus grave. Et surtout, elle résonnait dans sa tête. Void s'adressait à lui.

 _Laisse-moi me nourrir et tu seras rassasié toi aussi._

\- Comment ?

Dean regarda Stiles, un sourcil haussé.

 _Fais-moi confiance._

\- Je ne fais pas confiance aux renards.

\- Stiles, à qui est-ce que tu parles ?

 _Nous ne faisons qu'un, Stiles. Laisse-moi prendre le contrôle._

Dean fit un pas en arrière lorsque Stiles griffa sa peau.

\- Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

L'adolescent leva les yeux vers lui.

\- C'est Void.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait ? Stiles, résiste !

Il secoua la tête.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas, il me vient en aide. Il me nourrit, il…

Il préféra signer la suite : il gagne en pouvoir.

\- Le Nogitsune se nourrit de la douleur, se souvint Dean en grimaçant alors que Stiles se griffait jusqu'au sang.

Pourtant, l'hyperactif ne grimaça pas. Au contraire, il ferma les yeux d'extase sous le regard hypnotisé de Dean.

\- Il peut t'aider toi aussi.

Dean n'eut pas l'air très rassuré. Stiles ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, c'était le visage de Void. Plus moqueur, plus sombre. Dean admirait la capacité qu'avait Stiles à s'abandonner.

\- Ton démon veut de la souffrance. Laisse-le te meurtrir.

\- Hors de question !

\- Dean, gronda Void. Si tu ne me fais pas confiance à moi, fais confiance à Stiles. Abandonne-toi.

\- Pitch est bien trop instable, je ne le laisserais pas faire !

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois là ? susurra le démon. Ton démon, il est à mes pieds, je l'ai sous ma coupe. Je l'arrêterais s'il va trop loin.

\- Et si tu n'y arrives pas ? Et si tu ne le _fais_ pas ? ricana Dean.

Le Nogitsune fit briller ses yeux d'un rouge sanguinolent.

\- Ne doute pas de moi, c'est là que tu pourrais le regretter.

Dean poussa un soupire d'agacement. Il devait essayer. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à l'idée de lâcher prise. Cela suffit à faire revenir Pitch à la surface. Dean réussit à le retenir pendant quelques minutes, à modérer la soif du démon, puis celui-ci prit le dessus. Il se griffa, comme Stiles, mais avec beaucoup plus de force et de détermination. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher son démon de continuer, mais Void, lui, l'aida à reprendre le dessus et lorsqu'il reprit la maîtrise de ses mouvements et de son corps, il réalisa qu'il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Il regarda son bras en sang, les sourcils levés de surprise.

\- Incroyable…

Void sourit en coin.

\- Merci, je sais.

Il ferma les yeux et le regard caramel refit surface. Bien que Stiles ait été témoin de tout ce qui s'était passé, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder Dean avec inquiétude.

\- Tu vas bien, Dean ?

Il adressa un sourire rassurant au plus jeune.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Void et toi faites une bonne équipe.

Stiles lui adressa un clin d'œil complice. Tous deux, ou plutôt les quatre, jubilaient à l'idée que de l'autre côté de la vitre teintée, leurs médecins fulminaient. Ou mieux. Les craignaient.


	15. Jour 44

Bonjouuuuuuuuur !

Comme je vous l'avais déjà dit, pour ceux qui ont lu les drabbles "If Stiles was on the road with the Winchester", je suis partie à Londres avec pour objectif de poster deux fictions, et je suis revenue de mon Voyage avec Le Saucisson des Ténèbres avec quatre fictions en tout...

Alors voilà la nouvelle fiction surprise dont vous n'avez pas entendu parler, et la plus machiavélique que nous avons imaginé ! C'est un Xover Teen Wolf/Supernatural (aucune de ces deux séries ne m'appartiennent, ni leurs persos malheureusement... et heureusement pour eux !) imaginé à partir de deux mannequins se fixant dans une vitre et de la chanson "A ma place" de Zazie et Axel Bauer.

La rédaction étant terminée, je posterais un chapitre tous les deux jours, sauf pour le dernier, vous comprendrez pourquoi ;) Ce sera certainement la dernière fiction que je posterais cet été, et la dernière avant un moment, car à partir de septembre, je souhaite me consacrer à l'édition de mes romans et surtout à mes études de théâtre !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette fiction si étrange ;) !

* * *

Jour 44 : Alliance

Stiles et Dean avaient réessayé de toucher à la vitre mais cela ne fonctionnait toujours pas. Ils discutèrent toute la matinée de leur démon, du moins ils en parlaient comme ils pouvaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser les médecins entendre tout ce qu'ils savaient sur les démons, alors ils alternaient entre gestes et paroles. Au milieu de la journée, alors que Stiles voulait proposer un jeu à Dean pour passer le temps, Dean ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il l'appela. Stiles se mit à paniquer. Il appela plus fort, encore plus fort, mais Dean, dans la salle d'eau, ne bougea pas. Avait-il fait un malaise ? Stiles se mit à crier et s'approcha de la vitre. Il la toucha et recula vivement, lorsqu'il entendit l'électricité y bourdonner. Il essayait de voir dans la pièce autant qu'il pouvait, et lorsque Dean en sortit enfin, il soupira de soulagement.

\- Merde, Dean, j'ai flippé, pourquoi tu ne me-

Il fronça les sourcils. Dean, en face de lui, fronçait les sourcils et secouait la tête. Il bougea les lèvres mais Stiles n'entendit rien de ce qu'il disait. Il se figea d'horreur. Le son était à nouveau coupé. Il se laissa tomber au sol et sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues et venir s'écraser sur ses mains.

\- Bande d'enfoirés… Bande d'enfoirés !

La voix de Dean était devenue son équilibre. Comment allait-il survivre si on la lui retirait ? Ils n'avaient bientôt plus aucun moyen de communiquer. Mon Dieu, mais qu'allaient-ils faire ? Il vit Dean agiter ses bras non loin de lui. Il releva la tête, Dean souriait pour le rassurer. Il signa : je suis là, ça va aller. Stiles sourit mais il n'en était pas si sûr. Lui, du moins, car Void ronronnait toujours plus de bonheur, comme si ce qui se passait était exactement ce qu'il avait espéré. Alors Stiles alla se poser sur son matelas et ferma les yeux pour espérer pouvoir communiquer avec Void.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? On ne peut plus parler avec Dean._

 _Stiles, Stiles, Stiles… Tu m'as habitué à plus d'esprit. Tu ne peux plus communiquer avec Dean, mais Pitch et moi…_

Stiles rouvrit les yeux. Dean était allé s'assoir lui aussi sur son matelas et il le fixait. Il eut le temps de lire l'inquiétude dans son regard avant qu'il ne peigne à nouveau son sourire faux. Dean lui apportait énormément, rien qu'avec sa présence. Il ne s'imaginait pas détourner les yeux à ce moment-là, c'était si bon de l'avoir là, d'avoir toute son attention, de l'avoir prêt à réaliser le moindre de ses désirs. Il sentait qu'il le contrôlait.

Stiles cligna des yeux. Non, ça c'était les pensées de Void pour Pitch. C'était déconcertant, lui qui se pensait déjà quelque peu schizophrène avant, cela n'arrangeait rien. Dean et lui se lancèrent dans un concours de celui qui détournerait le regard le premier.

Dean ne pouvait détacher son regard des yeux caramel, et il était persuadé de gagner grâce à cela. Vivre, même à travers une vitre, avec la même personne pendant presque deux mois, vous liaient. Stiles et lui étaient là l'un pour l'autre depuis le début et Dean avait décidé qu'il le protégerait coûte que coûte. Amusant quand on pensait qu'en temps normal, toutes les personnes qui s'approchaient de lui avaient des ennuis. Dean réprima un rire. En réalité, c'était exactement ce qui s'était passé. Ils s'étaient croisés dans le couloir et Void était devenu fou. Peut-être que sans ça, Stiles aurait été dans une jolie petite cellule avec TV, B.D, jeux vidéo et hamburgers. N'importe quoi, une fois de plus. Stiles aurait réussi à s'échapper et Void aurait exterminé les personnes qu'il aime. Finalement, heureusement qu'il l'avait rencontré. _Ahlala, que ferais-tu sans moi._

Stiles sursauta et rompit le contact visuel. Dean haussa un sourcil et sursauta également lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre dans sa tête. _Je t'ai entendu._ Dean ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Stiles lui adressa un sourire complice. Dean inspira profondément et accordant prudemment une petite place à Pitch, il réessaya. _On peut… parler par la pensée ?_ Stiles se retint de hocher la tête. Peut-être que les médecins n'avaient pas encore compris ce qui se tramait. _Oui, grâce à Pitch et Void. Et tu sais quoi ? Void a un plan._ Dean grinça des dents. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de faire confiance au renard qui semblait savoir tout avant tout le monde. Stiles laissa donc la place à une voix plus envoûtante, celle du Nogitsune. _Nous ne sommes plus très loin de notre but. Bientôt, nous serons assez puissants pour sortir d'ici. Vous n'êtes plus fatigués et Pitch et moi ne sommes plus anesthésiés. – C'est supposé me rassurer ?_ Stiles lança un regard désapprobateur à Dean. Le chasseur ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé, et ferma sa bouche avec une fermeture éclair invisible. _Bientôt, nous ne ferons plus qu'un. Démons et humains, Force et intelligence, maître et élève, chasseur et adolescent. Haine et amour._ Les deux humains tiquèrent à ces mots C'était si absurde de les entendre prononcés par Void. Pourtant, Stiles rougit. _Nous serons bientôt assez puissants. Tous deux, vous n'avez plus qu'à vous laisser aller, et ainsi, nous pourrons quitter ces lieux. – Quand ? Comment ?_ Dean crut presque entendre le soupire du démon raisonner dans sa tête. _Dans douze jours. Comment, tu le verras bien lorsque cela arrivera. Tu le sauras, cela s'imposera comme une évidence pour vous et pour nous. Pitch et toi et Stiles et moi,_ précisa le démon. Il les définissait bien comme deux équipes, et non pas comme deux clans qu'étaient les démons et les humains. _Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire pour cela ?_

Ils discutèrent du plan jusqu'à ce que la lumière s'éteigne et Void s'effaça à nouveau pour laisser de « l'intimité aux deux humains », avait ricané le Nogitsune en s'en allant.

 _En sortant d'ici, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire ?_ Dean nota la manière dont Stiles avait posé la question. C'était vrai, ils avaient toujours espéré sortir, mais imaginer leur vie après ce qu'ils avaient connu ici… Surtout maintenant qu'ils se souvenaient du pourquoi et du comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Il se racla la gorge et pour la première fois, il fut heureux que la pièce soit plongée dans l'obscurité. Ainsi, Stiles ne pouvait pas voir la tristesse et la gêne sur son visage.

 _J'aimerais prendre mon frère dans mes bras. Après, surement que je le frapperais._ Il ne le voyait pas, mais il était persuadé que l'hyperactif souriait. _Castiel, lui, je le prendrais aussi dans mes bras. J'ai toujours rêvé de le frapper mais je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je leur hurlerais dessus, puis je leur raconterais ma rencontre avec toi._ Dean appuya sa tête contre le mur pour réfléchir. _En sortant d'ici, j'aimerais les retrouver, mais… je crois que plus rien ne serait comme avant._

Stiles hocha la tête et réfléchit à ce que serait la réponse à cette question le concernant. _Et toi ?_ Dean n'avait pas attendu longtemps. Stiles soupira. _J'irais voir mon père. Il doit être le plus inquiet dans toute cette histoire. Après, j'irais voir toutes les personnes qu'a blessé Void et je m'excuserais, peu importe qu'ils pensent que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait._ Il se mordit la lèvre. _J'irais voir Scotty aussi, et surtout Lydia. Elle me manque beaucoup._ Dean ne dit rien pendant un moment. _Tu l'aimes, Lydia ?_ L'adolescent sourit en coin. La jalousie dans la voix, il connaissait. _Je l'aimais, lorsqu'on était petit. Bon, et peut-être encore un peu au lycée, mais c'est passé. Lydia est une amie très chère et je pense souvent à elle._ Nouveau silence. _Dean, quelle est la première personne à laquelle tu penses en ouvrant les yeux, chaque matin, depuis qu'on est ici ?_ Stiles eut l'impression que l'air était chargé de chagrin et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en demandant cela à Dean. _Ma mère._ Stiles haussa les sourcils de surprise. Dean lui avait parlé très peu de sa mère, du moins ils en avaient parlé lorsqu'ils échangeaient par des gestes. Stiles acquiesça lentement. _Moi aussi._ Ils se turent. A plusieurs reprises, ils prononçaient le nom de l'autre pour vérifier s'il dormait, mais Stiles et Dean répondaient toujours, et cela jusqu'à ce que la lumière se rallume. Ils n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit et cela continua les jours qui suivirent.

* * *

Vous vous souvenez, je vous avais prévenu qu'il y aura plus de temps entre la publication de l'avant dernier et du dernier chapitre, eh bien on y est ;) Après ce chapitre, je vais maintenant laisser 12 jours, le temps qu'il faut à Void et Pitch pour retrouver leur pleine puissance ! Je vous dis donc à dans 12 jours !


	16. Jour 56

Bonjouuuuuuuuur !

Comme je vous l'avais déjà dit, pour ceux qui ont lu les drabbles "If Stiles was on the road with the Winchester", je suis partie à Londres avec pour objectif de poster deux fictions, et je suis revenue de mon Voyage avec Le Saucisson des Ténèbres avec quatre fictions en tout...

Alors voilà la nouvelle fiction surprise dont vous n'avez pas entendu parler, et la plus machiavélique que nous avons imaginé ! C'est un Xover Teen Wolf/Supernatural (aucune de ces deux séries ne m'appartiennent, ni leurs persos malheureusement... et heureusement pour eux !) imaginé à partir de deux mannequins se fixant dans une vitre et de la chanson "A ma place" de Zazie et Axel Bauer.

Voilà le dernier chapitre de Expérience 666 ! Désolée, cela a pris plus de 12 jours mais je suis sûre qu'il vous plaira ;)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette fiction si étrange ;) !

* * *

Jour 56 : System Error

Douze jours. Douze jours que Stiles et Dean ne bougeaient plus, assis sur leurs matelas, l'un en face de l'autre. Les médecins avaient actionné les lumières infrarouges, espérant voir ce qui passait durant la nuit, mais rien de plus qu'en journée. Dean et Stiles se regardaient, comme s'il se voyaient malgré qu'aucune lumière ne filtrait dans leur prison. Parfois, l'un d'eux se pinçait violemment, ou bien se griffait, mais aucun infirmier n'osait entrer. Ils ne pouvaient pas alors qu'ils étaient éveillés, ils ne savaient pas dans quel état ils étaient. Leur médecin était sur le point de contacter leurs proches car ils semblaient… morts.

Stiles et Dean continuaient de communiquer par la pensée. Souvent, ils souriaient d'un air machiavélique, preuve que Pitch et Void étaient confortablement installés. Stiles et le renard ne faisaient plus qu'un.

 _Nous sommes forts, Dean. Dans une heure. Une petite heure encore et nous serons sortis d'ici._

 _Et ces connards n'oseront pas se mettre sur notre passage,_ grogna joyeusement Dean.

Ils ricanèrent. Rester ainsi, installés, concentrés sur eux, mais aussi sur l'autre, ainsi que sur leurs démons. Ils avaient fusionné. Uni leurs pouvoirs, leurs forces et leurs connaissances, pour former un duo sûr de lui et invincible. Ils en étaient persuadés, rien ne les arrêterait. Aucune des deux parts, démon ou humain, ne dominait. Ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité.

 _56 jours enfermés ici. Je veux les faire payer !_ Bien sûr, Dean avait encore de légers soucis. La marque le brûlait encore de temps en temps, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle ne disparaissait pas, elle.

 _Patience, Dean, patience,_ ronronna Stiles. _Et n'oublie pas. On ne tue que les salopards, c'est le marché qu'on a passé._

 _Bien sûr, j'ai toujours fait régner la justice, et cela ne change pas, même avec Pitch en moi._

 _Pitch en toi, hmm, intéressant._ Dean ne savait jamais quoi penser de ce genre de remarques. C'était le genre de Stiles de lancer des blagues salaces, mais le ton employé était beaucoup plus enjôleur. Dean inspira profondément.

 _Lorsque la lumière s'éteindra, tout basculera._ A ces mots, Stiles fixa Dean de ses magnifiques yeux caramel et signa. Dean haussa les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais vu ce signe là. Bon, il lui rappelait le signe du rock'n'roll, mais le pouce n'était pas replié sur la paume de la main. Il s'apprêtait à demander à Stiles ce que cela signifiait, mais la dernière chose qu'il vit fut son doux sourire avant que la lumière ne s'éteigne.

Les infirmiers sursautèrent violemment lorsque deux grognements retentirent, venant des cages. La vitre teintée se mit à vibrer. Ils se regardèrent, visiblement inquiets.

Stiles et Dean, les yeux fermés, rassemblaient toutes leur forces. Stiles voyait presque les neuf queues du renard s'étendre autour de lui. Dans un mouvement sec des mains vers les vitres, Stiles et Dean les firent vibrer avec force. Elles volèrent en éclat et leurs pièces furent éclairées par la lumière du sas. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et observèrent un moment la panique qu'ils avaient créée, surpris, avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre. Dean fronça les sourcils et approcha sa main. Stiles sursauta lorsque Dean retira un morceau de verre planté dans son front. Il le lâcha sur le sol et Stiles esquissa un sourire.

\- Viens, murmura Dean en saisissant sa main.

Ils sautèrent pour atteindre la vitre teintée et passèrent devant trois infirmiers en les repoussant. Une sirène d'alerte bourdonnait à leurs oreilles. Dean n'avait pas lâché la main de Stiles, mais ils furent séparés par deux médecins. Dean réussit à assommer l'un d'eux, puis il prit l'arme que tenait le médecin. Une arme… ces gens étaient des malades, mais où étaient-ils tombés ? Il se tourna vers Stiles qui était en moins bonne posture, et il reconnut le médecin contre lequel il se battait : le Docteur Brown. Sans aucune hésitation, il visa sa jambe et tira. Tous les hommes de la sécurité, infirmiers qui s'approchaient, se figèrent. Le médecin hurla de douleur et trébucha, mais Dean le retint par le bras, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour, Docteur.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu- articula l'homme.

Stiles saisit son visage entre ses mains et le regard, la tête penchée.

\- Tu as mal, n'est-ce pas ? Tu souffres, je sais que tu souffres…

Il serra le visage entre ses mains et ses veines se tintèrent de noir, ainsi que celles qui pulsaient sur les tempes de Stiles. Il gémit de plaisir, rassasié par toute cette douleur. Dean l'observa, hypnotisé, puis baissa son regard sur la plaie du médecin. Il y plongea deux doigts, le faisant hurler de douleur. Dean sourit et porta les doigts à ses lèvres. Ses yeux devinrent noirs et Pitch exulta de bonheur. Il cligna des yeux et ceux de Dean reprirent le dessus.

\- Laissez-nous partir, gronda Stiles.

Le médecin ne quittait plus ses yeux rouges du regard. Il était terrifié. Il hocha lentement la tête, la respiration saccadée. Dean le relâcha et il tomba par terre devant un Stiles au regard de braise. Ils s'en allèrent, passèrent devant les infirmiers tremblants de la tête aux pieds. Ils se précipitèrent auprès de leur patron, mais Stiles et Dean accélèrent tout de même lorsque la sirène retentit plus fort encore.

\- Vite, cria Dean pour se faire entendre par-dessus le chaos qui régnait dans l'hôpital.

Ils passèrent devant l'accueil et descendirent les marches quatre à quatre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'énorme portail noir, surmonté de l'inscription _Eichen House_ , celui-ci était fermé. Dean plissa les yeux de colère.

\- Bordel !

Il secoua la grille mais cela ne servit à rien. Stiles, agacé, secoua la tête et saisit son bras.

\- Arrête ça ne sert à –

Dean tourna son regard froid vers lui.

\- Lâche-moi.

Les yeux rouges reprirent le dessus et Dean se soumit immédiatement. Stiles regarda derrière eux, ils ne tarderaient pas à les rattraper. Sans hésitation, il se mit à grimper le long de la grille, suivi par Dean. Ils atterrirent ensemble de l'autre côté et partirent vers la droite, à l'opposé de Beacon Hills. Pour l'instant, leur but était de partir le plus loin possible de _Eichen House._ Ils ne devaient pas aller vers Beacon Hills, parce que dès que leurs proches seraient au courant, la meute rappliquerait, ainsi que Sam et Castiel. Une fois suffisamment loin, ils s'arrêtèrent sur un parking. Ils reprirent leur souffle et regardèrent autour d'eux. Stiles claqua des doigts.

\- On va prendre une voiture.

\- Quoi ?

Dean lui adressa un regard empli d'incompréhension.

\- Stiles, notre plan était de s'échapper, on n'a jamais parlé de ce qu'on ferait après.

\- Void et moi, on sait ce qu'on veut faire.

Dean plissa les yeux.

\- Stiles…

L'adolescent se tourna vers lui et inspira profondément, décidé.

\- Viens avec moi. On s'en va, on change de noms, de vie. Toi et moi.

\- Stiles, mais qu'est-ce que tu-

L'hyperactif le secoua.

\- On n'a pas le choix ! S'ils nous retrouvent-

Dean le repoussa durement. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

\- Je ne veux pas rester avec toi.

Les yeux caramel vacillèrent.

\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

\- Bien sûr que si. Je veux retrouver ma vie d'avant. Maintenant qu'on est sorti, je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. C'est Pitch qui parle, il essaye de se révolter.

Les deux hommes s'affrontaient du regard. Démons et humains s'embrouillaient, Dean n'aurait jamais parlé comme ça à Stiles, c'était à Void qu'il s'adressait, et pourtant, Stiles, lui, était affecté par ce qu'il lui disait. Stiles se rapprocha de lui.

\- Tu veux que je m'en aille ? Très bien, dis-le-moi.

Dean fit un pas vers lui, continuant à le fixer d'un air mauvais.

\- Tu veux me laisser seul avec Void ? Alors que sans toi, je perds mon humanité ? Tu ne ferais pas ça.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Prouve-le, assena le plus jeune en le défiant d'un mouvement de tête.

Dean se jeta sur ses lèvres et tira sur ses cheveux. Stiles gémit de plaisir et serra sa chemise entre ses poings. L'aîné mordilla sa lèvre avec force et s'appuya sur lui pour qu'il recule jusqu'à la voiture derrière lui. Stiles s'y appuya et glissa sa jambe entre celles de Dean. Il l'y frotta avec envie et l'aîné haleta. Stiles sourit, moqueur, et ordonna à Dean d'ouvrir la voiture. Fébrile, le chasseur s'exécuta. Il brisa la vitre arrière et pria pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'alarme qui se mette en route. Il ouvrit la porte et poussa Stiles à l'intérieur avant de venir s'allonger sur lui et de claque la porte. Stiles pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes et posa sa main sur son entrejambe. Dean grogna de plaisir et tira sur le pantalon de Stiles, puis retira vivement le sien. Stiles posa sa main contre son torse.

\- Moi, ordonna Stiles.

Dean haussa un sourcil et sourit en coin.

\- Certainement pas.

Stiles se débattit mais Dean saisit ses poignets et rapprocha son visage jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mêlent. Son sourire s'élargit. Il se jeta dans le creux de son cou pour y déposer des marques rouges obscènes. Stiles pencha la tête en arrière pour laisser libre court à sa gourmandise. Il gesticula dans tous les sens pour retirer complètement son pantalon, puis il réussit à libérer ses poignets de la prise de l'aîné pour inverser leur position. Le caleçon de Dean fut arraché avec violence et Stiles se pencha vivement pour venir prendre son sexe en bouche. Un râle de pur plaisir s'échappa de la gorge de Dean. Il ferma les yeux sous l'extase. Stiles et Void, fidèles à eux-mêmes, frustrèrent le chasseur en arrêtant, le laissant au bord de la jouissance. Dean rouvrit les yeux et pour éviter de satisfaire Stiles, masqua sa frustration comme il le pouvait. Mais Stiles ne se laissait pas tromper par le regard qui vacillait entre le vert d'eau qui l'avait fasciné dès le premier jour et les pupilles sans fond de Pitch. Il était déstabilisé. Le chasseur enleva le caleçon de Stiles et avant que le Nogitsune ait pu imaginer faire quoi que ce soit, Dean avait saisi son érection pour l'avoir à sa merci. Il sourit d'un air carnassier et reprit le dessus. Stiles, étonnamment, se fit docile et s'allongea sur le ventre. Dean se coucha sur lui et embrassa sa nuque, les mains bien plaquées sur ses hanches. C'était étrange. Etre là, collé contre Stiles alors qu'il y a encore une heure, ils ne pouvaient même plus se parler de vive voix. Ils étaient si proches à présent, si proches, comme si c'était ce qui devait arriver depuis le début, comme si cela faisait partie de leur instinct. Pitch jubilait à l'idée de se sentir, ne serait-ce que pour un temps, supérieur à Void. Et lui, Dean, voulait se sentir encore plus proche de Stiles. Machiavélique, il frotta son érection contre les fesses de Stiles, mais sans le pénétrer. L'adolescent ne tenait pas en place, il détestait cette torture.

\- Dean, prévint-il d'une voix rauque.

Mais Dean n'écoutait pas et continuait son petit jeu. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit les yeux rouges se tourner vers lui qu'il le pénétra sans prévenir. Stiles cria.

Stiles cria de douleur, mais elle s'évinça bien vite. Il ne saigna même pas sous la dureté de Dean. Car Void jouissait, comblé, avalant goulûment la moindre parcelle de douleur que ressentait Stiles. Alors Dean commença à bouger, le pénétrant toujours plus profondément. Stiles se cambrait, ne s'arrêtant plus de gémir. On pouvait bien l'entendre crier son plaisir, peu lui importait. Dean et lui s'accordaient l'un à l'autre, Pitch et Void aussi. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi complet. Stiles se contorsionna pour venir quémander un baiser que Dean lui accorda avec empressement, et c'est leurs lèvres pressées les unes contre les autres qu'ils atteignirent l'orgasme dans un cri plus puissant encore que les autres. Un cri de délivrance qu'ils rêvaient depuis longtemps de laisser éclater.

Dean se laissa retomber contre Stiles, transpirant et essoufflé. Stiles ne put s'empêcher un sourire narquois.

\- Fatigué ?

Dean lui mordit le dos en réprimande mais au lieu de sursauter, Stiles soupira d'aise. Le chasseur se retira et Stiles put se retourner. Il passa ses mains sur les joues de Dean, toujours couché sur lui. Stiles le fixait droit dans les yeux.

\- Je préfère ces yeux-là, dit-il, toujours aussi fasciné par les prunelles jade.

\- Moi aussi, murmura l'aîné.

Dean regarda dans le rétroviseur. Stiles remit son t-shirt et passa ensuite devant pour s'assoir sur le siège conducteur. Ils s'observèrent un instant avant que Stiles se penche pour venir fermer sa chemise.

\- On devrait s'éloigner un peu le temps de discuter. Ce parking est encore trop près de Eichen House.

\- Ou bien on pourrait partir tout simplement.

Stiles releva les yeux lorsque Dean soupira. Il se dégagea des mains de l'adolescent.

\- Dean, j't'en prie. On fera comme on avait dit. Toi et moi, Void et Pitch. Ensemble, on est plus forts. On s'en va, on sillonne les Etats-Unis et on utilise nos nouvelles aptitudes à bon escient. On ne tue que les salopards, faire régner la justice, tu sais bien ! C'est grâce à eux, c'est grâce à nos démons que nous sommes autant en symbiose !

Dean secoua la tête, regardant obstinément à l'extérieur. Il ne voulait pas voir le visage suppliant de Stiles.

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas compris, Stiles. Je ne veux pas garder le démon en moi.

Il se décida enfin à se tourner vers lui, affichant un air sévère, mais Stiles le considérait comme son égal, et après la tournure que venait de prendre leur relation, il ne pouvait pas espérer avoir une position de moralisateur.

\- C'est mal. Toi, tu es totalement en phase avec lui.

Stiles rit amèrement et secoua la tête en baissant les yeux.

\- C'est ce que tu crois. Bien sûr que je me suis fait à sa présence, qu'il m'apporte énormément, mais tu l'as dit toi-même. On ne peut pas faire confiance à un renard. Tu as compris bien moins que moi, crois-moi.

En lui, Void approuva. Stiles lui adressa un regard triste.

\- On ne pourra jamais retourner chez nous. Je ne peux pas retourner à Beacon Hills, ils ne comprendraient pas. Que ce soient mes amis ou les Argent. Et mon père.

Stiles plissa les yeux, espérant masquer ses larmes et sa faiblesse.

\- Et toi ? Tu crois que ton frère va te laisser revenir ? Avec un démon comme co-équipier ?

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Tu crois qu'il te laisserait revenir avec moi ?

Dean déglutit et se redressa pour gagner en assurance.

\- On peut trouver une solution, on peut-

\- Non, Dean.

Stiles se passa les mains sur le visage, frustré. Il ne savait plus quoi dire pour que Dean comprenne.

\- Tu as franchi une limite. _On_ a franchi une limite. Tu sais quoi, tu dois faire un choix. Le mien est fait : Void est là, en moi, mais si tu avais raison depuis le début et que je n'aurais jamais dû lui accorder la moindre place, alors je veux être le plus loin possible de Beacon Hills pour qu'il ne puisse pas leur faire de mal.

Il inspira profondément.

\- Je m'en vais et te le demande une dernière fois. Viens avec moi.

Dean regardait droit devant lui. Tout ce que venait de dire Stiles tournait dans sa tête. Et ce qu'il retenait de tout ça se résumait à un seul prénom : Stiles.

\- Stiles.

\- Oui ? demanda l'adolescent avec espoir.

\- Tu m'as signé quelque chose avant que la lumière ne s'éteigne.

Stiles retint son sourire. Si Dean voulait en savoir plus, il ne lui restait qu'à demander.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Stiles sourit, cette fois-ci.

\- Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas.

\- Je pense savoir, rectifia Dean.

Il tourna son visage vers Stiles.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Stiles sourit mais ne fit pas de mouvement vers lui.

\- Est-ce que tu pars avec moi ?

Dean ferma les yeux, s'accordant encore une minute de réflexion. Au bout d'un temps qui parut interminable à Stiles, comme à Void, Dean ouvrit les yeux, laissant apparaître ses somptueuses billes ébène.

* * *

C'était le dernier chapitre de Expérience 666 :) Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont suivi et commenté !

J'avais dit plus de fiction après celle-ci, mais je crois que j'en suis incapable xD

Néanmoins je vais considérablement freiner parce que j'ai d'autres priorités pour cette année :

Je n'ai pas fini la rédaction de cette nouvelle fiction et je n'écris pas régulièrement. J'ai écris jusqu'au chapitre 12 mais elle en fera beaucoup plus.

Pour éviter de vous bloquer et de vous frustrer et pour me laisser le temps d'écrire sereinement, je ne posterais que deux fois par mois.

Titre de la fiction : Foudre

Résumé : La mort d'Alison, le départ d'Ethan, Malia, le Nogitsune... De tels évènements vous marquent et vous changent à jamais. Stiles le sait bien. Rentré d'un été à sillonner les Etats-Unis, Stiles rentre plus mystérieux et méfiant que jamais. Il n'aspire qu'à une chose : la sécurité. De ce fait, quel effet aura le retour de Theo, un ami d'enfance, considéré immédiatement comme une menace ?

C'est un Sthéo, crossover Supernatural

Je poste le prologue la première semaine d'octobre :)

A bientôt !


End file.
